Blood Raining Night
by Reicheru Ketsuekineko-oni
Summary: Reicheru Ketsuekineko-oni is a 17 year old caat-demon girl who is torturched by the memory of her father. She works for the Yakuza with her dog-cat-demon friend Inuyasha. She loves denmark but her love is put into peril. Will she save her relationship and destory her father? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1 The First Rainy Night

Chapter One - The First Rainy Night

The sky was blue out. Reicheru had just opened her golden eyes to the morning like she has for the past 17 years of her life. She grogily rubbed her hands on her eyelids and rolled over. She was staring Denmark in the face or as she calls him "Denny."

"Denny-Kuuuun," she spoke softly like floating butterflies on the breeze "good morning. I've missed you in my sleep."

"I've missed you too." He took his hand and ran it down to the tip of her soft furry ear. Her ear twitched with delight! "I get worried about you sometimes, though."

"Really?" Her golden eyes lit up like a light in a lamp on a dark night.

"Yes of course! You work for the Yakuza, how else am I suppose to feel?"

Her eyes gazed downward like as if trying to see something on the floor, "it's good to know there's actually someone who cares about my existence."

"I love you with all my heart, Rei-kun."

"Nya~! You do, I know you do. I love you, Denny-Kun." Reicheru purred. They kissed passionately like a woman and man that haven't seen each other for forty years but have loved each other all that time. She wanted to drink his blood, really really bad. But, she couldn't, for if she were to suck the life juices out of him, it would turn him into a demon-vampire. Of course, she would never let anything bad happen to him. He was the love of her life, and her only love.

Reicheru dressed in her outfit she wore to the Yakuza and got ready for work. She wore a white school-girls outfit that had long sleeves, a red ribbon around her neck, red trimming that went on her sleeves, a red skirt, her brown hair tied up in a red ribbon red as blood, and a big gun. Her long brown hair with blue highlights in the middle swayed in the breeze so beautifully, she could almost kill someone with her lipswere really red, but she didn't need expected she would have a tough assignment today.

Reicheru was out, prowling in the woods when she heard a certain cackling! It was a witch!

"OOhhh," the witch said in a nasty voice, like you're eating something slimy, " I see there's a girl out to get me, and she thinks she's prettier than me, eh?"

"Well," Reicheru smiled, "you are old and ugly, and I'm assigned to kill you. This will be the last time you fight me!" Reicheru ran toward the hag, her breasts delecately bouncing in the wind. The witch took out a staff and tried to smite her, but fell short when Reicheru suddenly disappeared and re-appeared behind her. "I told you not to mess with me!" She said slitting the witche's throat open. She put her lips to the wrinkly neck and sucked on it, really really hard. The blood came pouring into her mouth like a waterfall of gore and violence.

She was going home after having killed the witch when she heard an unusual noise coming from the bushes.

He said, "I've come back for you."

Reicheru was astonished "father?" she yelped. "You're supposed to be dead, why did you come back? Why did you have to come back." Tears of pain and darkness rolled down her eyes as her worst nightmare stepped towards her.

"I'm undefeatable, bitch. You had your chance years and years ago, but you failed. Now I'm back to get you."  
"You don't want to fight me, father!" She drew out her long, bloody sword and looked at him in a cruel way.

"I haven't come to kill you right now, but some day. Beware." With that, he threw a smoke bomb at her and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 Tears of Rain

Chapter Two - Tears of Rain

Reicheru got home, it took a while for the impact of her father comming back to soke in. She was hot red with anger and sadness. She decided to train in the garden with her teacher Inuyasha. He wasn't full cat demon like Reicheru, he was also part dog demon. They both had fangs and sharp animal-like eyes. And in those eyes were a hint of love for Rei.

"Rei-Chan," he said, "I've been waiting a long time for you. How did the battle go?"

"My dead father...he is back!" Her face collapsed in her hands and she nearly cried.

"How can he be back? He's dead!"

"NO! He's BACK! I don't know what to do. Maybe I can get our master of the Yakuza to kill him." She had a tear roll down the side of her sad cheeks. Her and Inuyasha both work for the Yazuka and she thought he might be able to frame her dad.

"I don't know if that'd be allowed..." His ears twitched.

"Then I will have to kill him myself..." Her eyes turned red with madness, like blood on fire.

Inuyasha didn't want her to get hurt, he was worried. He couldn't tell her, though. Because he didn't want her to know his feelings for him.

"Please," he said, "dont' go! He'll KILL you!"

She looked at him bravely, "I'll be fine."

That night she went home. Denmark was sitting on the couch next to the fire. He was reading a book very intensely. "I see you're home, Rei-kun."

"Yeah, I'm home, Denny-kun." She sighed.

"I saw you talking to Inuyasha. I think you should get a different tutor, like Kagome or Germany. They're both so good with wars and fighting!"

"Why, are you jealous? You don't have to be, I swear. I'd never cheat on you, I love you."

Their eyes told each other that something was wrong, but they both ignored it. They decided to just go to bed instead of saying anything. The cuddled together- and did some other stuff- then they fell asleep. And as they slept, her dad was watching.

-  
Inuyasha is owned and created by Rumiki Takahashi. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Rain Falls

Chapter Three - The Rain Falls

She woke up all alone in a room she'd never seen before. It was pitch black and maniacal laugher could be heard from a distance. She could taste blood in her mouth; and she liked it. Her cat demon must have came out and attacked someone, she was scared and alone. "Denny-Kun," she called out, "where are you? Are you here?"  
She walked out of the room and down a long, narrow hallway. A feeling of guilt and cowardness overcame her. What had just happened? Did she really eat somebody? These were things she didn't want to think about. Her main focus was on finding a way out.

"I have captured you, Rei. There is no escape."

"Who are you?" She was angry. "Are you my father?"

"No..." said the voice mysteriously, "I am Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's brother. The vampire lord."

Reicheru gasped in terror. Sesshomaru had died- she could have sworn that he died! It was a long, long time ago. Inuyasha had gotten in a fight with Sesshomaru over the death of their mother and Inuyasha had stabbed him in the heart. That moment, he died and tumbled off the cliff into the abyss of the ocean. The only way he could come back is if he was a vampire, who had been bitten by someone. But who?

"Reicheru," he said, "I don't know why you protected my brother," his firey eyes flashed, "but you can't stand between me and him anymore. I must kill him. I have to kill him- for the sake of our mother!"

"He LOVED your mother! He couldn't help what happened! He was only a baby, why are you holding onto a grudge that you don't need to?"

"She always loved him. Father didn't care about me...he just didn't care. That doesn't matter! Anyway, it's time for you to be rid of!"

Then, out of nowhere, Inuyasha and Kagome flew out of the shadows and picked Reicheru up.

"Hey," she shouted, "I can take care of myself! I don't need you to help me."

"Yes, you do," Inuyasha looked at her, "I'm here to protect you..."

Her cheeks turned red and as she looked away she saw Kagome try to slash Sesshomaru in half.

"Damn," Kagome screamed, "he's too hard to defeat! What should I do?" Her skirt flew in the air.

Inuyasha joined the battle and all three of them went at it like rabbid dogs. Blood sprayed the room crimson. Reicheru licked the wall like a hungry devil, slurping up the mixture of their blood. Sesshomaru threw his arm out and slammed Kagome against the wall, knocking her out. He flew away with her into the night, and they weren't seen after that.

"Oh my god, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried into the night. He howled in sorrow and remorse.

"It's okay Inu-Sama," Reicheru comforted him, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"No, Rei, you don't understand. He is a lord of vampires- she's one of them now." He gently put his hand up to his teary eyes.

Their golden eyes met, "one of them? Like a vampire?"

"Yes, Rei."

Reicheru and Inuyasha went back to the village. Denmark was standing by himself at the market, eating a Danish. Reicheru departed from Inuyasha, wishing him luck, and then going to Denmark.

"Things aren't looking good, Denny-Kun." She sighed and fell into his arms.

"I missed you, so much, baby. I'm glad to see you back in one piece. When I woke up and found you gone, I was scared. I thought that your dad had gotten to you."

"No, no." Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "We have bigger problems on our hands, now. Sesshomaru the Vampire Lord is black. He wants to kill me for protecting Inuyasha."

"I don't want to protecting him," his golden hair blew in the wind, "I love you, Rei-Kun, but you spend too much time with your tutor. Please, I beg of you, forget about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, find someone new to teach you how to fight. Infact, I know the perfect tutor." 


	4. Chapter 4 The Avatar of the Yakuza

Chapter 4 - The Avatar of the Yakuza

"Huuuu-haa!" her black hair wiped around like a black wip. There was a feirce look of constetration on her face as fire and air came out of her hands.  
Denmark took Reicheru over to her, "Rei-kun" he said, "meet Korra, your new tutor in learning the dark arts of air and fire bending."  
"Konnichiwa! Watashinonamaeha Reicheru Ketsueki, sore wa anata ni aete ureshidesu!" Rei bowed, formally, her brown hair falling over like a silky waterfall.  
"No, Rei-Kun, she CAN speak English."  
"Oh, gomen-nasa- I mean- I'm sorry." Rei bowed again, "How are you, Korra?"  
"I'm faaaaan-tastic!" She wizzed up in the air and shot flames out of her hands. "I am ready to make you the most lethal assassin! Besides me, of course."  
'hmh' Rei thought to herself, I'm already lethal...  
Korra touched Demark on the cheeck, "you know, maybe you should join, too...we need some sexy men around here."  
"No, I think he's fine at home!" Reicheru snaped.  
Anyway," Korra blinked her beautiful eyes, "I need to start training you! We could be best friends."  
'hell no' Reicheru thought.

Catch, Reicheru!" Korra threw fire at her. Reicheru held out her hands and caught it, instantly freezing it with ice. "My, you are strong. Can you bend fire, too?"  
"Of course I can!" Reicheru lit a candle in her hands. "You see, my farther was a demon. My mother was part cat. I have the demon blood in me, I can start fires."  
"THAT'S SO AMAZING! You could be the next avatar." She cupped Rei's hands. "I can feel it within you."  
"The power?" Reicheru looked puzzled and confused like a lost boy in the woods.  
"No, but, nevermind that. It's tea-time!" Korra pranced off to fetch a tray of tea. 'What did she mean?' Reicheru thought.

In the tea room Korra spoke about herself. "You know" she said drinking some mint bubble-tea, "I have a secret, too."  
"Oh, and what's that?" Reicheru looked at her curiously like a cat. Her ears twicthed.  
"I'm part angel, really, I am. No one believes me, though." Korra sucked down a ball.  
"You are? But you don't even have wings."  
"Oh, but I do! I just keep them hidden so no one hunts me down and tries to rip them off. I can fly and I have the power to control light. I can't blood bend, though. Only demons can do that."  
"I'm sure I can blood bend, then." Reicheru sucked on her bubble tea. There were sakura petals falling on them in the pink courtyard. It was a wonderful summer day. The breeze was just right and the air spoke of love.  
"I hear your half-sister is an angel, too. Yuki, right?"  
"Uhhuh. I love Yuki! She is an angel. Loving and great with people. You can't find anyone better than her." Reicheru sipped a little more.  
"I hear you're trying to kill your dad." Korra's voice sofened into silk.  
"Yes, he is the most terrible man. I always feel like he watching me, even on the toilet." They both heartidly laughed. "You know, at first I didn't think we were going to be friends."

After training they went home. 'Man that Korra is loopy.' Reicheru thought. The sweat of the workout had soaked her clothes through, conforming to her body.  
Her silouette looked like that of a nakid woman.  
"I hear you've gotten a new tutur," Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows. He was caught offguard by her beauty. "Oh, my, you look lovely."  
They both blushed, then she said "domo arigato gozaimashita, Inu-sama."  
"I couldn't get them to kill your father. I didn't have the money." He marveled at her in passion.  
"It's okay, I want to do it myself. He needs to die."  
Inuyasha turned away, "why did Denmark do this to us? I wasn't doing anything wrong. I wish we could train together again. I-I-I miss...you...Rei-Kun..."  
"Did you just say...Rei-Kun?" Her ears perked up.  
"Yes, I did," he said boldy, "I have feelings for you, feelings I've wanted to express since the day we met, all those years ago. You have captivated me in such a way no one has. Your beauty,  
your intellegance, your passion, it's just amazing to me. We have so much in common and- oh -I have said too much, haven't I?"  
"Perhaps..." inside, she was smileing. "Anyway, any luck with retrieving your woman?"  
"You mean Kagome? No, not yet. Thank you for reminding me. I better go plan that out." Inuyasha lepted into the air and disappeared into the sky.  
"Goodbye..." Reicheru whispered. She put her hands on her stomach. 'The power within me...' she whispered.

-  
The Creators of Legend of Korra: Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko 


	5. Chapter 5 HENTAI WARNING

*This gets pretty graphic! So have fun! ;D 3 Nya on!*  
-

Inuyasha took out his big gargantuine dick and touched it. Like all wolves and creatures of the night, he needs loving.  
The moon was full and he could feel his blood boil all over his boyd.  
It was mating season, and he needed to find a female. The first girl that came to his mind was Reicheru.  
He longed to touch her valumptuois body and kiss her on the neck. He thought about it all night until he finally went to her house.

"Hey, Reicheru," he whispered to her window, "I'm comming in."

"What," she said, "why? "

"You're the only woman I can ever love, and I need you right now. It's time for me to mate. Aooohhhhhh!" He howled. Then he came in,

"I can't do this, what about Denmark? We love each other very much." She looked into his sparking blue saphire ocean eyes. The lust covered her whole body.

"But I love you more," he nuzzled her neck with his nose and put his thing against her legs. "Let me do it!"

She leaned black on the bed and let him into her. They were in love, and they started humping. They screatched and moaned, sending horrible cat and dog noises to their neighbors. Finally, after a good three hours, they were done.

"That was amazing, Inuyasha." she breathed.

"Yes, it was." he smiled at her. Suddenly, Denmarker burst into the room.

"REICHERU!" He screamed, "I LOVED YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"It's all my dad's fault," she cried, "I wouldn't have has sex with Inuyasha if he hadn't been so consoleing when my dad came back!"  
Then she woke up. It had all been a dream. Or had it?

Distressed Reicheru went downstairs, almost crying. The memories of her father were terrible. After her mother died she had to live with her father- he was very mean to her! Ever since the day she thought he died, a little bit of life was brought back into her sole. Now that he was black, she didn't know what to do. It was like the darkest, evilest, worst cloud had come to rain down upon her and shatter her heart with torture.

"I've been waiting for you " Denmark came out of nowhere. He was sitting on the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table. "Do you miss me?" He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"Oh, hi, Denny-Kun " Reicheru looked away.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"I can tell you're hiding something from me behind that beautiful smile of yours." It was like a heavenly light shone on her ass he kissed her forehead and said, "I love you. Now, tell me whats wrong?"

"My daddy- I mean- dad even terrorizes me in my sex dreams." She never called him dad before because when she last saw him she as young enough to call him daddy.

"That bastard," Denmark exclaimed, "If he ever messes with you again I will kill him."

"There's nothing you can do! Den-kun there's nothing you can do " With that, Reicheru ran up into her own room with Denmark coming after her. She closed the door before he could get in. On the nightstand there was a bottle of pills. They were the type of pills that made you "feel good" after taking them. "I said I wouldn't do this anymore, I quit!" But the pills were there, tempting her, all shiny and blue. She reached out and took one!

"No, stop it!" She threw the first pill on the floor. She took a second one, and done the same. But the third one was evil- a pill made to make the addict want to take it. A member from the clan going against the Yakuza had snuck it into her bottle. She couldn't help herself and she took it.  
"NO! Why? WHY?" She started downing more pills! They were like terrible candy. She was supposed to feel better with every pill but she didn't- she just wanted more! It was almost orgasmic!  
Soon she found a knife. What to do with it? She thought about it and decided to play with it.

"I love kniiiives!" She was tripping really hard. It seemed to her that the knife wanted to be dug into her flesh. She longed to see and drink the blood. Slowly, she stabbed her shoulder and then moved down to her arm. The blood flowed like a waterfall of pain and bliss. Her tongue touched the red waterfall and she drank it- it tasted as refreshing as a lemonade Capri-Sun. It seemed flowing and endless. Her body grew pale and her eyes turned red with excitement! She was going insane! She could imagine all her problems disappearing into her mouth, being washed away with her blood. Her father wouldn't hurt her anymore, no one ever would. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her blood dripped all over her face.  
"Are you okay? REI-KUN! Open this door! I love you, don't hurt yourself! Not anymore!" I was too late, gallons of blood was lost from her body and she passed out on the floor, everything stained red. It was hours before Denmark broke open the door and found the bleeding Reicheru. She was badly hurt.

-  
Inuyasha is owned and created by Rumiki Takahashi. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Power Within

Chapter 6 - The Power Withing

Reicheru woke up in the hospital bed after having cut herself alot. There was bandages on her arms and legs. Her brown and turquoise hair was sweaty and messy.  
She was wearing her sleep clothes: a red and black top with black pants that had antique writings on them that meant something in demonic tounge.  
The sheets were soaked with blood and pain, she couldn't remember what happened the night before. She just remembers hating her father.

"Wheres Denny-Kun?~Nya! I need my Denny-Kun!" she rolled over in the hospital gurney, scared and alone. Denmark must have fallen alseep somewhere in the lobby.  
"Damnit," she hissed, "now I'm all alone, and in pain."

"Fear not, dear," Yuki came floating down from the ceiling on angle wings, "I am hear for you."

"Oh, half-sister Yuki! I've missed you so much! How have you been?" Reicheru asked.

"I've been alright, dear, but, I am more worried about you? Do you remember what happened?" Yuki smoothed out Rei's hair.

"I remember nothing but being scared and thinking about my father. And Inuyasha- I had a wonderful dream that we were having sex in my mouse on my bed."  
Reicheru remembered everything that night, but, she didn't remember everything she had thought she remembered it. "I cut myself because I was thinking about my father."

"No," said Yuki, "you cut yourself because you had sex with Inuyasha, it wasn't a dream. Denmark came in and started yelling at you, then you took those pills and they made you forget everything that really happened."

"OH, GOD NO! Poor Denny-Kun, he must be scared. What ever will I do, Yuki?" They held hands and Reicheru cried into Yuki's arm.  
At that moment Inuyasha came into the hospital room to check on Reicheru he was holding flowers.

"I hope you're okay Rei-Kun. After last night. Are you okay?" he wanted to hold her so bad but he didn't cause he thought it wouldn't be right.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I got us in trouble, I should've said no. But you needed me."

"Reicheru I don't know what I would do without you. You're the only woman I can love."

"NO, SHE IS MINE." Denmark busted into the room with bigger, better flowers. "You rat, devil! I hope Sesshomaru kills you and sucks your blood dry!"

"Just because I actually CARE about her?" Inuyasha crossed his arms in displeasure. Their eyes met and it was like suffocating ice. Everyone in the room could feel the tension between the two.

"No, because I love her! She loved me first and she shall love me last!" He threw the flowers at Reicheru, "You need to pick, between me and Inuyasha. Who do you love?"  
They both stormed out of the room like thunder and lighting brothers that were fighting.

"They don't get it, I love both of them but my heart can only contain one man in my life." She looked at Yuki, teary-eyed.

"Don't worry Rei-chan, everything will be all right. You are the most brightest and strongest person I know. No one can bring you down, Rei."

"I think I need to take a drink, Yuki. Give me some saki please."

"I cant do that Rei." Yuki took the saki away from her.

"Why not? My life is very stressful!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Hun, there's something that you need to know," Yuki put her hand on Rei's stomach, "you are carrying Inuyasha's child."

"I'm...the mother of his child?" 


	7. Chapter 7 The Rain Calls

Chapter 7 - The Rain Calls

It was the day of the baby shower, and everything was perfect. Yuki, Inuyasha, Kikiyo, Joken, and Korra surrounded Reicheru with presents.  
"Thank you for comming everyone, I'm so happy you're here, especially you, Inuyasha." Reicheru smiled.

"Yes, I had ot fight my emotions but I felt like I needed to come, even though you've only been a little bit pregnant for a few days."  
DING DONG, the doorbell rang and Inuyasha answered it. It was Rin and Shippo, they were 18 and in love with each other. Rin wore a red-rose dress and Shippo wore her cute yellow dress. Every since Sesshomaru turned evil Rin decided she'd rather be in love with a girl than him so she started dating Shippo.  
"Oh look, its Rin and Shippo!" Inuyasha hugged them, "how's my favorite neace?"

"Great, uncle Inu-Sama!" Shippo jumped into his arms and he twirled her around. "Hello, Rei! You look so lovely, even though your pregnant."

"I feel a bit like a mess and Demmark didn't come because he's still angry." Reicheru sighed.

"I can still feel the power within you" Korra rubbed Rei's belly, "this baby is growing stonger every day and I want to be it's godmother."

"Of course you can be it's godmother, next to Yuki, of course. It suits you guys cause your both angles."

In the meanwhile...

Sesshomaru laughed wickedly, "those stupid people," he said, "they don't know what's going to hit them. I have them wrapped around my little fingers and they'll with they weren't."  
He had Kagome strapped to a pole with her mouth tied up and wearing nothing but bandage wraps. She was bleeding furiously and nonstop, he had sunken his teet into her and drank out part of her life. She wondered when she'd ever get any help, Inuyasha had been so busy with Reicheru she thought that he didn't care about her anymore.  
"You stupid bitch," Sesshomaru snikeres, "you can't get away and no one gives a crap about you. No one will save you."

"You just wait-" she cried "-Inuyasha will come and save me, INUYASHAAAAA!"

Back at the party...

Reicheru was opening gifts for her baby, she was opening the gift from Shippo and Rin. "Oh, tank you," she said, "it's a heart-shaped necklace with a picture holder in it."

"Yes, and you get one, too. You can put pictures of your baby in it once it's born."

'It's so sad', Reicheru thought, 'my mother never gave me a necklace like this when I was a baby.' "I think I know what to name the baby," Reicheru said, "I'll name it Tenshikuzu, which means Angel Dust in Japanese. It's inspired by her two godmothers."

"Ohhh thank youuuu!" Korra clapped her hands together and hugged Reicheru.

"Oh yes, thank you." Yuki smiled, her beautiful smile like fresh new snow. Suddenly Sesshomaru burst through the window and kidnapped Yuki.

"Noooo!" Screamed Reicheru, "you will never hurt me again, you will have to fight me." She picked up a knife and threw it at Sesshomaru, barely scraping his cheeck.

"KILL ALL OF THEM!" Suddenly the room went black and everyone screamed in terror. Black mist surrounded them all and a terrible creature started slaughtering people.  
When the mist went away the only person that was dead was Joken. His eyes were closed and blood was oozing from fang marks on his neck.

"One of Sesshomaru's minons must have don't this." Rin picked up Joken's lifeless body and cradled it.

"Korra, why didn't you protect us?" Reicheru shook her like a raggedy doll.

"I don't know what happened!" Korra cried, "everything was all out of my controll, I'm sorry I coudln't portect you and your half-sister."

"You're an angel, Korra, you're suppose to protect people. You just havent found your strength yet. Unless you were wrong?"

"No," Korra stood up, "I AM an angle! I'm not crazy! That's right, everyone, now you know my secret, I am PART ANGLE!"  
Everyone except Reicheru gasped. "I can control light and I can cure people of disease, but I can't blood-bend. Reicheru has that gift, though."

Reicheru cupped her hand over her mouth, "you're right I can can't I?" She boldy stood up and went to Joken's body.  
She concentrated her enegery on the blood on the floor and bended it back into his body, bringing him back to life. "I didn't know I could do this." she said.

"It's your gift," Korra explained, "you can bring the dead back to life. No one else can do that, it's very rare and prized.

"I know what I must do" Reicheru stood up, "I can bring Kagome back to being normal. I am am part vampire with blood-bending powers, I can reverse the curse."

Inuyasha looked up at her, "I must go too for you and the baby."

"Alright then," she smiled at him with her golden cat eyes, "I knew I could count on you." 


	8. Chapter 8 The Trouble With Angles

Chapter 8 - The Trouble With Angles

Inuyasha and Reicheru were taking the train to the place where Sesshomaru was hiding. Shippo and Rin were cuddling on the backsheat like hormeonal teenagers.  
The tracks on the train screached on the metal train tracks. It was a dark powerful day. The clouds loomed with the hint of everlasting doom and hate.  
There was a sharp pain in Reicheru's lushious chest "something doesn't feel right," she said, "I can feel darkness inside the soul of one of us."

"Don't be silly, Rei-Kun. Nobody here is going to hurt us we're all okay so don't worry I love you, that's all you need." Inuyashsa put his muscular, sexy arm around Reicheru.

"Thank you for being here Inuyasha-Kun. The baby needs his daddy around and you're his daddy. Don't leave us okay? Nya~" She grapped him on his waist. She felt so close to the earth.  
The train stopped and the people started screaming in terror! Blood sprayed onto the seats and Rin.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed. "Who the HELL is doing this?" Gunshots was heard at the end of the train and slowly moving up to where the group was.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Alucard blew at Reicheru but she slapped it out of her way.

"Your not the only Demon here, Alucard." Reicheru stood up and glared him down.

"Your beauty will not stop me from killing you. I have personal orders from Sesshomaru to do away with your ass." He held up a double barrel gun at her face.

"Oh fuck you!" She screamed, "I'll kill you in an instant. Nya-on!"

"Don't do it, you're gregnant!" Inuyasha held her tight as if he were to never let go of her again. "You can't die! Let me do it." He got on his knees and howeled into the air.  
"My sister is going to come and she will gonna kick your ass!" he howeled again until the blood streamed from his eyes. The skys grew grey and the stars sparkled. She came riding on a white wolf and hoped into the train with her short brown hair. It was Princess Monokoke (her english name is Mary Laceheart.)

"Brother, you called?" she ran over to Inuyasha.

"Yes Mary, you must kill this man- ALUCARD. He's trying to kill us all, especially Reicheru who's pregnant with my baby."

"I'll never let that happen." She took out a spear and her wolf snareled. "Human, you will die."

"No, don't kill him!" Reicheru put herself between the two. "I don't want him to die."

"Why not?" Mary snaped.

"Because he's my cousin! We're both vampire-demons. We have the same mother."

"Awww, trying to be nice to your older cousin? A little bit of family niceness? How stupid! I'm going to blow your sorry asshole." Alucard cursed and hissed.

"We don't have to do this, Alu-chan. Just because you work for Sesshomaru doesn't mean you have to kill me. You used to love me. You used to love Yuki, too! Where is she!"

"I don't care for our family relations anymore, and Yuki is all fucked up and asleep. I did her alot, and now she's into much pain to fight."" he smiled.

"NOT SO FAST!" Yuki suddenly came bursting through the window and jumped kicked him with Mary. "You asshole! You don't have sex very well, anyway. But thanks for the ride."  
She used her angle wings to slap him off the cliff the train was riding next to. It was very bad ass. Mary Laceheart giggled with delight. Yuki flipped her white hair and smiled.

"Oh, I love to see them scream!" Mary smiled.  
On the floor, Reicheru was feasting on the dead bodies. She was sucking the blood out of them, enough for two. Being pregnant makes her very hungry all the time.

"The baby needs to feed." Rei said. "Damn my cousin, he should've never tried to mess with me. "Reicheru, we've got a problem!" Yuki sounded scarred. "It's Korra! She's not who we think she is."

"Oh no, that's definately Korra. She can bend fire, water, earth, air, and light."

"No no no no, that's not what I mean. Korra is working with Sesshomaru. She's under his control! She tortured me!"

Reicheru got mad. "No she wouldn't do that! "

"She's the one that kidnapped me, Rei-kun! She's the one that killed Joken. We need to get rid of her!" she looked beautiful as she cried tears of sorrow.

"KORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Reicheru screamed. 


	9. Chapter 9 Heavy Rain of Love

(SRS VOILENT HENTAI WARNING PPLS!)  
The men will find the 2nd sex scene especially sexy!  
Nya-on!  
-

Chapter 9 - Heavy Rain of Love

Sesshomaru and Korra were having a ball. They were drinking wine and looking into each other's eyes. They were deepley in love and Korra was his dirty bitch mistress.  
She was wearing a tight leather outfit with her breasts peeking out of it. Her hair was tied back and she spoke in a deep voice. She was picking grapes off of a grave vine and feeding it to him.

"What would you like, master." she smiled at him and kissed him on his dick and he howeled with delight. "I am here to serve you and give you anything you want."

"I want you to open your silky mocha thighs, bitch." he whipped her.

"Yes master," she said and opened her legs. He was about to stick it in her when she slapped his cock out of the way. "You serve ME!" she pinned him down.  
Korra used her earth bending powers to bend a rock into a dildo. "you're such a bad boy." she said and start butt-fucking him with the rock didlo.

"Oh god, no!" Sesshomaru screamed and his ass bleed like dhiarreah.

"No means yes, I know this cause you do it all the time." Korra smilled and continued to screw him. She put her shapely ass on the other end of the dildo and started doing herself while ontop of Sesshomaru.  
Once she gave him an orgasm through the ass she rolled him over and sucked on his dick.

"Now you're being obedient." He said. He smiled and rubbed her boobs. He took his dick out of her mouth and stuck it between her titties. "Oh yes, I love this. Your beasts are so lovely!"  
His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he laughed with pleasure.

"Sesshomaru-Kun, I want it in my pussy. Could you please do that. Pleeeeeeeassse?" She whimpered.

"I've got a better idea!" Sesshomaru ripped off all of his clothes and turned into a dog-demon. He mounted her like a dog and did her doggy style. While he did her he bit her on the neck.

"Oh yes, I think I'm going to cum!" Korra screatched.

"Me too!" Sesshomaru smiled. They pushed and pulled.

"Oh goooood!" Korra gasped. He came right in her. His juices were dripping out of her. "That was fantastic." Korra and Sesshomaru cuddled. "Sesshomaru, do you really love me?" She looked into his eyes in search of an answer of love. They twinkled.

"Of course I do." But he was lieing. He only wanted her for sex and war. She didn't know though. He would never tell her in fear of her leaving.  
"I've loved you the most, ever."

"But you made love to Kagome, too."

"Fuck Kagome, I love you. But her breasts are bigger and nicer than yourr- er, I mean -yours are so much better, is what I mean."

"No!" Korra got mad, "that little bitch, I'm going to kick her ass!" She stormed out of the room with the rock dildo.

"Sesshomaru put out his arm "Wait, Korra!"

Korra stormed into the dungeon where Kagome was. "You little bitch. I'm going to fuck you up, big time."

Kagome was all helplessly chained up and in bondage. "W-what are you going to do to me? Inuyashaaaaaaa!"

"Inuyasha isn't going to help you now, tard. He's knocked up his friend and doesn't give a damn about you."

"He...has?" tears comming from her heart rolled down her cheeks. Kagome cried and mourned over the loss of her lover.

"STOP THAT!" Korra slapped her in the face with the bloody dildo. "I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS IN YOU AND TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!"  
Korra stuck the dildo inside of Kagome and smashed it into her uterus.

"No, that hurts!" Kagome cried ever more. Blood was comming out of her eyes.

Korra thrusted it so deep into her that it tore through her uterus and she bleed all over. Since Kagome is a vampire she can't die and so she lived on.  
Korra kissed Kagome on the mouth, "there you go, bitch. Enjoy your damn orgasm." She walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10 School of the Demon's Rain

OMG! 10th CHAPTER!  
Thanx to my viewers to have made it this far ^^ why won't anyone comment, tho? Cmon guys!  
This is a chapter during the school-life of Reicheru.

-  
Chapter 10 - School of the Demen's Rain

It was bright out and there were clouds in the sky at Akuma No Uta Highschool, the day almost seemed perfect to anyone inexperienced. But Reicheru knew better. It was really akward back at school with Denmark. Reicheru, Inuyasha, and the others had failed to find Sesshomaru's secret cave. So she had to go back to school as normal.  
Tooday there was a singing contest and everyone was nervous. A lot of people would join and a lot of people would lose. Reicheru, Yuki, and Minna were shitting at the lunch table, eating their lunches.

"Hey Rei-chan," Minna exclaimed, "I hear you're going out with Denmark but that you cheated on him with Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I kind of want to avoid them both at school today." Rei said sturring her mashed potatoes. "Inuyasha can visit his baby after I've had it."

Yuki put her hand on Rei's shoulder, "it'll be okay, Rei-Kun. Denmark will come to his senses and realize he loves you even though you may bare the child of Inuyasha."

" Yeah, I hope he learns to understand me. I want things to go back to the way they were before Inuyasha ruined it." Rei felt a darkness loom in her heart, she knew that she couldnt' keep on this happy face.

"Hey Rei-chan, you should go for the singing contest. You have a beautifurl voice. You know? I can see you winning!" Minna held her finger up and said happily.

"I couldnt' do that..." Rei turned away as she began to silently cry tears of saddness over her whole situation.

"Don't be modest! You have the voice of an angle!" Minna cheered.

"Yeah, that's right- you have a better voice than me and I'M an angle." Yuki smiled.

Rei rested her hand on her belly: she could feel the baby move. Some girl was walking by when she tripped and her tray and food landed all over Reicheru.  
Through the spaghetti and mashed potatoes Rei could see who it was. It was Lucy.

"Hey!" Reicheru screamed, "whach where your going you red haired bimbo."

"To be honest I'm not very sorry." Lucy graciously picked up her tray. "You don't want to mess with me, Rei. I'm a blood bender too, and a better one than you. And I can use my horns to ram you like a bull if I want."

"Yeah but you lost your powers." Reicheru smirked. "You cant use your fancy invisible hands anymore not after what I did to you."

Lucy threw her tray down "I don't want to talk about that! SO SHUT UP!" Lucy ran away crying, her red hair flowing in the wind like silky blood.

"Whoa Rei, what did you do to her." Minna looked surprised.

"She bit her and turned her into a vampire, after seducing her of course." Yuki continued, "now that she's undead she can't use her four arm soles to kill people. Life really sucks for her now."

"No way! Rei is this true?" Minna gasped.

"Yeah..." Reicheru pulled the spaghetti off her pregnant belly. "She had it comming to her. Everyone wants her dead anyway."

The bell rang and it was time to go to class. The teacher was waiting at the chalk bored as the students flooded in like a pool of blood. They all sat down and waited.

"Good morning class" the teacher said, "I see we have a full room today. No one is sick." he chuckled and smiled. He couldn't happen to help but to notice Rei, Yuki, and Minna in their tight school uniforms.  
He was mainly focused on Reicheru's nice curvy body. Her cute little cat ears perked up when he spoke to her. "Alright, Rei tell me what 45(x-90)/3 is? In your head!"

Reicheru thought for a mere 5 seconds, "-1335x, sir."

He smiled, "well talent and looks, I'm glad to have someone like you in my class Rei-chan."

She blushed, "o-oh thank you sensei."

"Have you though of joining the singing contest. I couldn't help but hear your singing in the girl's bathroom on the way to the class room and it sounded beautiful."

"Oh no, I don't think I'll be doing that." Rei tried to hide her face in her collar.

"You don't have a choice, Rei." Minna smiled.

"...Why?...'

She took out a pencil and cutely nibbled on it,"Cause I signed you up!"  



	11. Chapter 11 A Beautiful Voice Lost

listen, if you guys are too immature 2 handle the sexy parts of my story then you should just not read it, k?  
you guys commenting on chapter 9 should stop pointing fingers at me and telling me there's something wrong with me, I write bad, and those other things.  
kthanx :/

Chapter 11 - A Beautiful Voice Lost in the Rain

Sensei laughed really hard, "good going Minna. You should join the contest, too. Do any of you ever sing in the shower?"

They all looked at each other and said, "yeah sometimes. We do. Even with each other!" Reicheru laughed jokenly.

"Hahhaha, that's cute." He smiled. "Alright then class, Reicheru has to go to practice singing while we finnish the rest off our math class. Good luck, Rei-Kun."

"Thank you, sensei-sama." she left the room excited. 'I hope I can do this!' she thought to herself. 'I cant belive that Minna-chan signed me up! That crazy ho."  
She chuckled to herself because she wasn't being serious.

"Your not going to win that contest, Reicheru. I can blood bend and I will force you to singing something shitty." It was Lucy again.

"Oh back off you tough-ass bitch." Reicheru starred her down like two cowboys in the old west getting ready to fight each other to the death.

"You still got speghetti on your pregnant parts." Lucy pointed to Reicheru's belly. "You're such a whore and everyone KNOWS it."

"Your wrong and blind. You dont' see things like other people do because you can't get a grip on your own reality because you're so cruel to everyone. People love me.  
You're the one they hate, you're the on ethat everyone wants to stay away from. and you know wha? You're the whore. I know about all the people you've slept with.  
Don't think that when I see Germany and Bolin I don't see you ontop of them wallering like a walrus in heat. It's sick."

"That hurts!" Tears of pain and shame poured from the inside of her body through her eyes. She didn't want to remember her bad past. "You stupid bitch."  
She walked away, defeated. She was no match for Reicheru and her strong words of passion and truth.

"You can't beat me, I have a heart stronger than anyone's will to eat."

Reicheru was sitting at the library reading a book and practicing singing. She could feel the baby inside of her growing stronger and getting bigger. "Daddy," she said to herself, "why are you so cruel to me? Alls I ever did was love you and want to be your daughter and then when my cat demon killed mom you didn't love me anymore.  
I never did anything wrong! Now I live every day bloody and ashamed of my parts that can't control themselves. The parts that need to come out and live. My she wolf. The things that live deep inside of me.  
WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME DADDY! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" it was like the world fell on its head and she was transported back into time. There she was sitting there with her fatter as a little girl.

"You stupid asshole," he wa shitting her intensly onto the floor. Blood was on her face and she couldn't get up,

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" she cried.

It was the singing contest and everyone was sitting and waiting for the performers to perform. Students and teatchers were sitting in the crows waiting for the contest to begin.  
It began. A bunch of students sang songs like Firework, Stupid Boy, and maybe even some Little Wayne from the guys at school who liked to wrap alot. None of them were anything too special though.  
"The next peformer is: Reicheru Ketsuekineko-oni." the announcer said.

Reicheru shyly got up onto the stage and held the mic, "hey everyone. I wasn't delebrately trying to sing today, but my friend put me into the contest so here I am." People laughed.  
"I just wanted to say- I...uh..." her eyes went off into the distance and she saw her father hitting her around like a plastic ball that children play with again. "I..."  
The crowds of people looked worried and scared for her they didn't know what to do. "No daddy! No, no! Stop! I didn't mean to kill her! Daddy!-da"

Suddenly. A song from her heart came out through her lungs in a melodic tone. She sang Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.  
Everyone gazted at her intensly. She was so beautiful and in a trance, her voice of that of an angle singing in the heavens. Tears still came out of her eyes but she kept singing. It was so beautiful and heartbreaking.  
The song finnished and everybody clapped and gave her a standing obvation. "Thank you." She blushed.

"I think we know who the ewienner is, Reicheru Ketsue-" SPLASH. Blood oozed out of Reicheru because Lucy blood bended her.

"So goodbye to your baby, Reicheru. I just gave you an aborition with my mind!" Lucy smirked.

Blood covered Reicheru's hands as she tried to wipe it away off of her uniform. "You bitch! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 


	12. Chapter 12 A Gift in Disguise

Chapter 12 - A Gift in Disguise

It was truely shocking when Lucy had performed the blood-bending technique on Reicheru. She fell to the ground, her hair fluttering in the wind like a dieing bird who was shot and falling to the gournd.  
"Oh god," she thought "is this the end? Will I now die? will my baby die?" her head hit the stage ground and everyone could hear the gentle thud.

"HA," Lucy screamed and point at her, "take that! You thought you could talk shit to me and get away with it, but you shouldn't playw ith fire if you can't handle it." She smirked.

"Someone needs to take her home!" Inuyasha screamed!

"I will." Denmark stepped up and held her in his arm. "I'm taking her home with me, where she belongs. Even though she's YOUR baby." he glared at Inuyasha.

"Dick." he sneered.

As he walked her home he could see how beautiful she was; her hair covering her cute, petite face, her turquoise highlight over her eyes, that slight smile upon her rosey red lipses, the way her school uniform hugged the curves on her body, and how her head bobbled up and down: it was magical to him.  
He rememberd how much he loved her and what he has been missing this whole time. It didn't matter anymore that Inuyasha savaged her and plumped her up- it was the same girl he had known and loved this hole time, so he let it all go.  
"I love you Reicheru." he spoke softly, like a quiet murmer that wasn't meant to be heard.

Like maic, she opened her eyes and smiled! "I love you too, Denny-Kun."

He cried and held her tigher, "I'm so happy things are back to exactlly the way they were! I missed those days."

"I did too." she smiled.

They were at home and Reicheru was laying in bed. Korra walked in through the door and shat down next to her with a giftbox.

"Konnichiwa Rei-cha-"

"STOP IT! STOP ACTIN GLIKE MY FRIEND!" Reicheru bitchslapped Korra on the face. "I know that you are with Sesshomaru, trying to destroy us, and having tons of fun with him!"

"Reicheru..." Korra's face turned down as she begun to cry. There was a deep pain in her heart where her feelings were hurt. "You...you...don't understand. I can't control myself."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN"T CONTROL YOURSELF? You killed someone and you've been lieing to us this whole time!" Reicheru slapped down on her food tray and it went flying into Korra's face.

"Hey- watch out!" she brushed the rice out of her poneytail. "I've got something to tell you, it's really important."

"Fine, what is it?" Reicheru crossed her arms like a mad little boy with his parents. her eyes burned with fire and anger, the sun beamed in them.

"I'm...well...I..." Korra stopped and breatehd, "I'm part demon, too. I'm like you, Reicheru. And I'm like Yuki. I'm part angel and I'm part demon. When my demon side comes out I forget who I am and I do thinks I wouldn't do."

"So you mean that when your with Sesshomaru you don't remember and that your bad side is controlling you?"

"That's right." Korra smiled. "Thank god you understand."

"it's not a matter of understand, it's a matter of loyalty."

"I understand." Korra nodded. "When I'm an angle I'm really good, but when Im a demon Im really bad. So bad it hurts. I wake up and I'm angryw ith myself."

"I wish I could help you, Korra." Reicheru hesitated.

"You can, Reicheru. do what you were born to do...destroy Sesshomaru and all even. Hey i'm really sorry about the confusion. I'm going to take you out for dinner sometime, kay? We owns a traditional mexican restaraunt."

Reicheru laughed. "My dad hates mexicans. He never took me to mexican restaurants."

"He sounds like a dick."

"Yeah, he'd probably kill you if he had the chance." Reicheru smiled and shrugged. "sounds great, I'll come and eat with you at your restaurant sometime soon. Bye."

"Goodbyeee~!" Korra smiled and gave Rei a big hug. 


	13. Chapter 13 Shower of Rain

WOWZIE!~~~~~~ I've got pple following meh =^,^= thnx to all my supporters! let haters hate i'll never give up! NYA~ON!  
-

Chapter 13 - Shower of Rain

"Reicheru, why are you getting dressed?" Denmark asked. he just came out of the shower and was wearing a white backrobe. He looked at her real hard and smiled.

"I'm going out with a friend a girls night out type of thing, you know. ONLY for girls." she smirked at him. "I know what your thinking. You think that when girls have sleepovers or go out for dinner they end of making out."

He giggled, "sometimes. I can't help it, it's a fantasy! A guy thing."

"Yeah, whatever. I know all about your 'guy thing'." she laughed as she put on her black silk kimono. She has her hair tied up in a red ribbon, like she does for the Yakuza. A red obi with neon butterflies on it.  
"I'll be at Korra's mexican restaurant, okay? If you need me I'll be there."

"Dont eat anything to spicy, Rei. You don't want to burn the baby!" He laughed at his own joke, it was kind of stupid. But that's what she loved about him.

"Uhh, okay baby. I love you." She kissed him very pessionately. "And I always will. Byeeee~" She walked out the door with the end parts of the bow on her obi flowing in the wind. She was stunning.

She arrived at the mexican restuarant it was called Les Tacos (AKA: them Tacos, a very hip and vibe place.) Korra was standing at the door bowing.  
"Come on in Reicheru!" she rushed ove rand hugged her. "Man, I missed ya. I'm glad to see you out of bed and healing well."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled. It was a fake smile. She still beared terrible thoughts thoughts that wanted to consume her and make her cry. But it was time for mexican food, so she couldn't think about that.

"Kay ladies, sit over here. Here's your menus." The waitress said. They set down at a booth Twinkle Magic was playing on the radio.

"Thanks, Aya." Korra said. "It's nice not to be the one serving for once." she smiled a bight and beaming smile like the shun.  
"It's really hard being mexican". Korra sighed. "there's a lot of racist people around and I get very tired of it. Sometimes I just want to punch them." she giggled and smiled.

"Don't worry," Reicheru stuck a nacho into her mouth, "I'll beat the shit out of anyone that messes with you."

"Aha!" Korra took Rei's hands, "you shouldn't be doing that you have a baby on board your tummy."

"Agh fuck the baby. I forgot about that. I suppose that means I shouldn't have any fancy drinks tonight."

"No silly." Korra smiled and shook her head.

"Shut up you mexican." one of the guys from the both next to them said.

"Shut up dickface or I'll stuff your sorry ass full of nachos." Reicheru's eyes turned red and her cat demon nearly came out.

"That's enough Rei-Chan!" Korra sweated. "Sir, mind your own business."

"YOU mind YOURS, bitch." he growled.

"YOU-" Reicheru stood up but Korra made her sit down.

"Just ignore him, Reiche." Korra spoke softly like a breeze.

They sat at the table waiting for their order. Korra got a coke and Reicheru had her first bubble tea.

"WOW, what's in this? Whenever I suck on it I get these squishy balls in my throat. I nearly chocked!"

"That's tapioca, Reiche. Squishy tapioca balls. Aren't they good?" She smiled. "You know, it's funny. I'm half angel and half demon. You're half demon and Yuki's half angel. Do you think we're related?"

Reicheru stopped sucking. "I don't know Ko-chan. That's a weird thing to think hehe."

"Yeah," she blushed, "your right!"

Suddenly, Reicheru felt a terrible peng in her stomach. "Oh god!" she said, "it really hurts. God, what's happening?"

"I'm using my angelic powers, I can sense you're giving birth!"

"WHAT! HERE?" Reicheru screamed.

"Someonehelp us!" Korra cried.

"Shut up, mexican." A rude man said.

Korra was flustered "Fuck, we're in this on our own! Get read and spread your legs, Rei...

...I'm doing this!"  



	14. Chapter 14 Born an Angle

Srry for the long wait!  
i got a writing spur and I might write a few more chapters tonghit!  
-

Chapter 14 - Born an Agle

"Korra-chan, it hurts its really hurts!" Reicheru closed her eyes tightly. It seemed like it would take an eternity. She had been dialating for a good 2 hours and her whole body felt like giving up.

"Hey Rei-chan! I can see it! It's beautiful! Dont give up now!" Korra screamed and held onto the baby.

"Believe me Korra-chan, I can't not now." she cried and her eyes bleed out. The pain throbbed through her temples and to her legs.

Screams and pain could be heard throughout the entire restaurant. People had stopped eating and was watching intently. Some people threw up.  
Reicheru pushed as hard as she could and Korra encouraged her through the whole thing. The baby's head came out first and then Korra pulled her out.

"Reicheru" Korra said, "its a-" A BRIGHT CRIMSON LIGHT SHONE FROM THE BABY AND THE LIGHTS WENT OUT. Floating in the air was a young naked girl with long green hair.  
She had kind face and a beautiful smile. Her cheeks were rosey and her eyes twinkled. She had brown furry ears comming out of her head and two wigs on her back.

"Oka-San," spoke the little girl "I am Elaine your daughter, this is my true form. Thank you for carrying me all this time. A part of me lie kidden in you and in Inuyasha. When you two came together you made me. For thousands of years I have lied dormant within people waiting for the perfect match to find each other."

"Does that mean I should marry Inuyasha?" Reicheru said. Her golden eyes sparkled and a tear fell off her face.

"Oka-San, I can't tell you anymore about your life. You need to figure things out for yourself. I have created you and in return you created me. Before I leave, I shall grant you one withs."

"I dont' know what to wish for! Who are you?" her eyes burned.

"I am god. You are the mother of god. I will give you one peice of ever lasting happiness."

She looked to the ground like as if starring at something intensly trying to make up her mind. She could be selfish and ask her father dead or ask where Sesshomaru was hiding.  
"Show me where Sesshomaru the Vampire Lord is." her voice rang out into the stars.

"As you wish Oka-San." Between Elaine's (AKA Tenshikuzu) hands there was a vision of the path to Sesshomaru's secret lair. "The perfect time would be to go ashita."

"Tomorrow, I see." Recheru nodded. "Sayounara, Tenshikuzu."

"Sayounara, Oka-San." Elaine disappeared into the light.

Korra and a bunch of the other people regained conciousness. "Whoa! What happend?" she was scarred and pannicking.

"It's okay." Reicheru reassured. "Hey, I think I'll order the duck."


	15. Chapter 15 School Days

halfway mark to another 10 chapters! Nya-on!  
-

Chapter 15 - School Days

Reicheru and Yuki were sitting under a sakura tree at school. It was warm and sunny out and everything smelt of lavender. They were busy skipping class. Mr Hanayubi their teacher didn't care. He knew girls needed time alone sometimes.

"Wow, and then she flew up into the air in light?" Yuki-chan gasped.

"Yeah, she just disappeared into the air and light. It was pretty amazing. I'm sad to see her go though. I'm sure Inuyasha will be sad too." Reicheru sighed and closed her eyes.

"How's Denmark taking this?"

"He's alright with it. He wanted to see the baby. We were going to raise it together but Tenshikuzu said that me and Inuyasha were the perfect match. I don't get it."

"It'll all come to you in time Rei-chan. Believe in yourself." Yuki-chan put her hand on Reicheru's hand.

"You're right. I'll be sure to do that." BUZZ BUZZ "Hey, my cell is ringing." Reicheru picked it up. "Hello?...Uhhuh...WHAT?...no way!...I told her she shouldn't watch Pokemon."

Yuki sat up "what? What is it!"

"You know why Minna-chan hasn't been at school today? She got amnesia watching pokemon. The lights that flash do something to your head. I told her she shouldn't watch it alone!"

"That idiot!" Yuki huffed, "what's going to happen to her?"

"Apparently she'll be comming later. We should talk to her and reintroduce her to everyone. Maybe it will jog her memory."

"Damn I hope it does. Lunch will be sad without the Minna-chan we know and love." Yuki put her head on her hand and sighed.

Later that day Minna-chan came in a white car and weakly walked out of it. She wabbled back and forth and tried to keep her balance on the hood of the car.  
"Th-thanks for taking me to school. Hanate-San?"

"Yes, Hanayubi-San." It was their teacher he was wearing dark sunglasses and a white shirt with a red tie. He got out of the car and lead her to Yuki and Reicheru.  
"I found her walking around my house talking about pokemon. I decided to give her a ride. She said she didn't want it but I knew she really did." He smiled at her. "Aren't you glad now?"

"Y-yes, domo arigato gosaimashita Hanayubi-San." she bowed and walked over to Reicheru and Yuki. "Are you misty?" she pointed to Yuki.

"No hun. Your memory has really been burnt out. Don't you remember who we are?" Yuki put her hands on her hips.

"Alls I remember is the lights flashing and Pikachu screaming!" Minna-chan put her hands on her head and cried immense tears.

Reicheru put her hands out "Hey it's okay! You're safe now. It was all just a bad dream, okay?"

Mr. Hanayubi took off his coat and put it on Minna's shoulder. "Let me take you to the janitor's closet to dry your tears."

"Ok-kay..." Minna sniffed and was taken away.

"Wow, this isn't good." Reicheru's eyes grew big. "How do you think we'll get her back to normal?"

"Was she ever normal?" Yuki asked.

They laughed. "Well, we should get going to class. I hope she does okay with the assignments."

"Hmmm...don't get your hopes up." Yuki looked suspiciously.

Class had already begun when Reicheru and Yuki got there. Mr. Hanayubi and Minna were already in class. Sensei was talking at the front of the board.

"Okay so class," he said, "can you tell me what the bay of pigs is? Minna-chan?" He pointed at her with his pen.

"Uhum..." she spoke quitely, more quietly than a timmid little mouse. "Is it when the pigs came to the bay...?"  
The whole class laughed at her. Her face turned red like blood with embarrassment. Her eyes became tiny and the tears started to flow. "No no! I-I was jokeing! The bay of pigs is when...it's a celebration of the year of the pigs."  
Everyone laughed again. "No! I..."

"Don't hurt yourself Minna-chan." Mr. Hanayubi assured. "You'll figure it out in the next lesson."

"BUT I DO KNOW!" she frantically looked around at everyone "I SWEAR!" Minna-chan ran out of the room crying painful tears.

"You all need to shut the fuck up!" Reicheru yelled. Immediately everyone became quiet. "Thank you."

It was very quiet at lunchtime. Minna was still sad about her earlier troubles. "I don't get it." she said "how d-did this happen?"

"Don't think about it, okay? You're gonna be alright. We'll find a way to get your memory back. After all, I am the mother of god." Reicheru said.

"You...what? What are you talking about?" Minna's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Heh I'll have to explain that to you too." Reicheru closed her golden eyes. "i hope to see Elaine again."

"You will!" Yuki chimed it.

"Hey Minna-chan." Mr Hanayubi came over. "gomennasai about earlier today. You used to be a great student and you still are, so I'm sure everything will work out. I've got a sweet treat for you."  
He was grabbing at something in his pocket and he took it out and gave it to her. It was a ball of mochi. "I hope this cheers you up."

"Th-thank you. You're so sweet." she smiled. "you're the best teatcher that ever was. You care about your students more than other people do."

"Well, they don't call me mister flower fingers for nothing." He smiled and walked away.

"It's great to have friends like you around." Minna looked at Yuki and Reicheru. "you're the only things that keep me going."

"We're happy to help!" they said at the same time.

"Do you know how to get my memory back?" Minna asked.

Yuki put her finger to her lips. "Hmmm, well, I did hear of one way...but...I don't think we should do it. We'll have to go to a vampire witchtress to do it, too."

"I'M WILLING!" Reicheru stood up. "Anything for Minna's memory black!"

"ME TOO!" Minna stood up also.

"Alright then, I'll have to bring you to her." Yuki sighed.

"Who?" Rei and Minna said at the same time.

"Luka Megurine, of course." 


	16. Chapter 16 The Witch and the Huntress

FINALLY! NYA~ON!  
lostsa decription and awesomeness, it's FINALLY DONE!

-  
Chapter 16 - The Witch and the Huntress

it was scary and cold outside. Nothing could be heard but the breathing of Reicheru, Yuki and Minna. not even birds fluttered like fishes in the ocean through the sky of everlashting darkness and the stars.  
They were looking for Luka who was known for her beautiful singing voice and magic spells that were vasted over people and goodness did she have big boobs! Other people thought that maybe she was the child of the goddess of Aphroditee.  
Others thought she was a vampire seductress hidden away in the forest because her looks could destroy a person from the inside out.

"I heard that she could be a vampire seductress hidden away int he forest because her looks could destroy a person from the inside out." Reicheru said, her eyes gazed amongst the stars in the moonlight.

"heh if that were true Rei-kami, you'd be stuck in the forset with her." Minna laughed and giggles. She sounded like a sweet little chirping bird in flight on a warm summers day, in the sunlight feeling the light on its wings as it went over the world like a soft airplaine.

"Minna-chan you are so flattering!" Reicheru blushed and her face became the color of a rose in bloom. "Don't say such things I dont deserve them!"

"Of course you do Rei-kami." Yuki said. "out of all the people in this world you are the only one who sticks with her friends like you do. you are beautiful inside out! Any guy is more than lucky to have you."

"Come on, we need to get Minna-chans memory back!" Reicheru said and they continued on into the creepy forest.

"So Minna-chan how long have you been watching pokemon?" Yuki said.

"Uhum I dont' even remember that. But I'm sure its been a while. I only remember the lights flashing and pikachu screaming!" Minna put her hands on her head and closed her eyes "I wish it would stop!"

"Calm down Minna-chan" Yuki shook her "you're all right now no ones going to hert you! Pokemon isnt real. only if you make it real." Yuki's words reached out and touched Minna-chan like no other.

"your right Yuki. I need to stay strong." Minna's eyes glowed.

"Hey Yuki are we almost there?" Reicheru looked behind her to see the two following her.

"Yes she should just be a tiny bit further I can see her house!' Yuki smiled bright and beautiful. "we need to be careful when we walk in. we don't want her getting scared and casting a spell on us."

"Can she really do that?" Reicheru looked at Yuki with slight doubt like a lost boy.

"YES!" Yuki was very cautioned. "she can do almost anything she wants too! I wouldn't go questioning her unless you want to leave this forrest looking like a oger." Minna and Reicheru looked at each other and sweated.  
"Well here's her house." Yuki said as they all looked at the great structure that went up into the sky.

As they walked in they could hear a soft beautiful voice say, "hello I see you are looking for something." there she shat on a grand luxorious chair was Luka Megurine.  
Her hair was about as long as the floor and was pink with soft pink highlights. She wore a tall witches black hat that has gold trim around the edges of the brim. She wore a long dark grey dress that was in two pieces.  
Her top was dark grey with gold trim around her collar and edges. She wore a gold broatch like thing on her neck that was on her shirt. She had a headset that was brown with gold trim and a gold zig zag pattern on it. The part that went on her ears was blue with gold trim.  
On her arm was a brown armband with creases and gold trim on the had a brown arm wangers with gold trim and gold writing with a blue rectange that lights up when she sings.  
Her skirt was a dark grey with gold trim around the edges. On her waist was brown rectangles of brown with a gold zig zag pattern. She wore brown socks with gold trim that went up to her thigh and the inside of her skirt was a lighter brown.  
her shoes went up to her knees and were gold they had brown shoelaches and brown heels. Areound her neck was a blue collar and her nails were blue. She looked very beautiful.

"What do you want, children?" Luka closed her blue glowing ocean eyes. you could feel how powerful she was and mysterious just by looking at her.

Reicheru stood up and bravely said "we're heare to bring back the memory of our friend Minna-chan." She looked at Minna and Minna stepped forward.

"Luka Megurine I want my memory back. Please." Minna-chan bowed and got on the floor in front of her.

"Hmmmm. Why should I do this for you? I am very powerful and very beautiful. If you wantme to help you you'll have to get someone just like me. How about you." Luka pointed at Reicheru.  
"if you want me to restore your friends memory you'll have to be more than beautiful. You'll have to beat me at a singing contest. But I warn you, no one has beaten me before. I am a master of music."

"Rei-kami you can do it!" Yuki cheered "you beat everyone at the school contest you can for sure beat her here!" I'll use my angelic powers to help her Yuki whispered to Minna.

"no Yuki!" Minna shouted "only demons can control music! you'll have to leave this to Rei-kami!" she held onto Yuki "we can only pray. you're an angel you can prey."

"Your right I can." Yuki put her hands in front of her and prayed. "daughter of Reicheru. Holy god help your daughter. She needs you right now. I am your dicipel, listen to me. Come to your mother's aid mother of god, and help your mother."

"Preyig wont help you now! Come Reicheru Ketsuekineko-Oni come and sing with me! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Luka began to sing Just Be Friends. Her voice flew throughout the wind like the beautiful sound of death.

"Don't underestimate me!" Reicheru opened her lungs and started to sing My Sancutary from Kingdom Hearts. Her voice sounded like a flood of despair and beauty. It nearly drowned Luka's voice out!

Both of them started to sing louder and louder. Luka sang "Just be friends all we gotta do just be friends. It s time to say goodbye just be friends. all we gotta do Just be friends" and Reicheru sang, "and you and I there's a new land. Angles that fly! My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah."  
the sounds fought each other like the fire and water tribes. At the final moment Reicheru's music rang out into the heavens! her demonic powers took control and her eyes turned red. In her cat demon form she sang so loud and so beautiful it shattered Lukas eardrums!

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Luka cried and fell to the floor. her ears and eyes were bleeding like a flood of pain and agony and her voice stopped. "FINE FINE! I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR FRIENDS MEMORY BACK!"  
she raised her hand but before she could cast the spell she was ripped into pieces!

"AH!" Minna screamed and hugged Yuki!

"What the fuck was that?!" Reicheru yelled!

"You both are pathetic bitches." she came out of the dark. It was Lucy. her hair was a short pinkish red and she was wearing a white long gownd with no shoes. Her bare feet were on the floor and her eyes were the same color as her hair. On the top of her head there were two white horns.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Reicheru screamed. "I'm gonna FUCK YOU UP! You destroyed the chance of Minna-chan getting her memory back!"

"I've always wanted to fight you. you think your life is hard? you dont' know MY life!"

"I know your life." Reicheru said coldly like the ice cold night "but you don't know mine. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I"VE HAD TO GO THROUGH TO BE HERE?" she slammed her fisht into the wall and made a 10 ft hole. Lucy stumbled back a bit.

"I've always wanted to fight you." Lucy took out her hands. "I'm going to blood bend you in half, Reicheru."

"NOT BEFORE I DO!" Reicheru whipped out her hand and they began to blood bend each other. They struggled and stuggled. both their arms shaking with the power. "A demons power to blood bend is a lot more stronger than yours."

"Don't talk so mighty. Just watch. I'll win." Lucy looked at her in anger.

"What makes you say that?" Reicheru looked deep into her blood red eyes.

"I'm not alone." 


	17. Chapter 17 Rain of Heartbreak

Chapter 17 - Rain of Heartbreak

"What are you talking about?" Reicherus eyes burned like the fire of the sun. "who's with you Lucy?" her eyes widened with surprise and she nearly cried tears of anguish. Standing next to Lucy was her father!  
"Daddy?! What are yo udoing?!" he was cloaked with his face hidden as usual.

"I have a surprise for you Reicheru. At first I wansnt going to invite you but since you are my daughter i thought you should know come and see me get married to your new mother." he grinned an evil grin of hate and darnkess.

Everyone gasped. "No! This isn't what I fucken think it is!" Reicheru cried!

"Thats right." Lucy said coldly "me and your daddy are getting married! There's nothing you can do about it. Nothing!" Lucy laughed a cruel and sadistic laugh. Her eyes were blood red with pleasure.  
Reicheru's father leaned in on Lucy for a kiss. Their lips and tounges met at it was like a bomb went off in Reicheru's heart exploding it and sending blood everywhere.

"That's fucken disguesting! I'll never go to your wedding!" Reicheru threw up in her fucking hands. "YOU NASTY DISK!"

He threw his head back and laughed. "No no my dear. You will come. I've formally invited you to my wedding." he handed Reicheru a pretty wedding invatation card. "At least consider it. Wont you, dear? Its going to be really beautiful."

she took the invitation, "shut your mouth. you'll be lucky if I take another loo at it." the invitation burned in her hands like placing your hand on a hot stove. tears of blood started from her eyes and she felt like she was going to cry. Why would he hurt her like this?

"Me and Lucy both have something in commen. And she is my type of girl in bed." her father smiled. "I hope to see you tomorrow, Rei-chan. Bring your little brat too if you want."

"SUCK IT DADDY!" Reicheru screamed as her father and Lucy flew away into the air. "Damn it" Reicheru cried "I can't believe this! That bitch and my father. This is all too strange! Like death has crawled into my mouth and is poisoning all of my organs...I feel like I'm dieing fromthe inside out!"

Yuki put her hands on Reicheru's shoulders. "don't worry Rei-kami. Everything can still work out."

"How?!" tears of blood came down her cheeks.

"You know what will really get to your father? is if you killed him and Lucy that day. In front of everyone. He'd be so embarrassed!" her eyes shone brightley as she smiled.

"Yuki!" Reicheru gasped. "That's perfect! no that's better than perfect! Those two will pay!" she was so excited! "Minna, I am so sorry about your memory. That is one thing I wish we could fix."  
Suddenly a strange feeling overcame Reicheru...a lusty feeling. She felt like she needed to drink blood. Her eyes became blood red like the sun and her veins popped out of her head. She could feel the hunger in her.  
"R-Rei-kami. Your giving us that look..." Minna said scared.

Reicheru went over to luka's body and began sipping up what was left of her. It tasted so wonderful the blood of a witch. The blood dripped all over her mouth and body. she started smearing it all over her, rubbing her arms and legs and back.  
She wanted to live in it. She wanted it in her! She bit off part of Luka's arm and chewed it down like a fleshy Twizzler of satisfaction and blood.

"Reicheru!" Yuki grabbed her "Stop it your scaring us! Stop it please!" Reicheru just looked at her and growled. When she was done there was nothing left of Luka but her clothes.

Then suddenly a light shone from above them and Elaine appeared! She flaw down to them and her long green hair floated around her like as if she were swimming. She was naked again like she was at birth.

"Oka-san." Elaine spoke "you have shown great bravery comming here and defeating the terrible witch Luka Megarine. in return for your bravery and heart as a true friend and warrior, I will give Minna-chan's hearing back to her."  
Elaine raised her hands into the air and a light shone around Minna's head. she could feel the essance of life running through her like rushing river water to the south!

"T-thank you." Minna=chan cried tears of joy and happiness. "T-thank you so much! This means everything to me!"

"Your welcome Minna-chan. Take care of Oka-san for me will you? You too Yuki."

"we will!" Yuki and Minna said.

"By Tenshikuzu." Reicheru waved. "Aishiteru you."

"Aishiteru you too, Oka-san." Elaine blue her a kiss and disappeared.

"We'll need to do some fuckin shopping for this wedding." Reicheru smirked and looked at Minna and Yuki. "NYA~ON!" 


	18. Chapter 18 Bloodlove Rain

ALRIGHT FUCKEN SERIOUS HENTAI WARNING:  
jeez if u can't handle it then move on -.-'

Chapter 18 - Bloodlove Rain

It was nearly midnight. The breeze was cool with the shouts of the people if the dead. Something about it just screamed sex. He was there. She was there.  
Lucy stood in the moonlight with her long red hair fluttering in the wind like butterflied in the wind. she had a silk white see through robe on with a white silk see through belt around her waist.  
Her white horns shone in the wind and moonlight like as if they were glowing. So beautiful. Reicheru's father was aroused at the sight because he could see her boobs. He walked over to Lucy and put his hand on her butt.

"You know" he said "I've got to tell you something." he looked deely into her crimson satton eyes, glowing like a fire of desire and want. "you don't know who I am do you?"

Lucy's voice was faint like a tiny kitten and in love. "No I don't. You've never showed me your face. but your body is all I need!" she wrapped her arms around him like string.

"I must show you who I am, Lucy-kun..." he gently lowered his hood from his head. Lucy gasped! he was a lot uglier than she imagined.

Lucy looked upon his yellow hair and builded body "Your Goku-Kun?" his hair was different. It was really short and spiky and he was rather tall.

"I've traveled into the future and I met this beautifuk woman. Thats when I had Reicheru. Until one day the little bitch killed her own mother! I should have thrown her to the streets when I found out that she had a cat demen."  
His eyes glowed with the fire of hate and destruction! "I had already fallen from my past as a hero and began using drugs. This didnt make it any better!" He would do anything to kill his daughter and wring her neck to bits.  
"Lucy-kun, it doesnt matter who I am. I still want to do you. I want your ass." he squeezed his hand on her butt. "it's so round and veluptious."

Lucy opened her white silk see through robe, "Come at me big boy. I have been waititng for this moment for a slong time. I wanna fuck that ugly face." she threw her white silk robe on the ground.  
Lucy used her diclonious hands to unzip his pants and play with his big dick parts while she used her other diclosnious hands to play with hers. He kissed her neck and sucked on her tities.

"Lets move this to the sky." Goku said and smiled like a demen. He wrapped his arms around her and they flew up into the air! They were like two butterlies making love on the wings of the wind! Lucy's white see through silk robe fell to the ground under them, fluttering in the wind.  
"I love your silky white chocolate skin! Oh yes give me that ass!'

Lucy wrapped his legs around him "Go-kun you feel so good! Please dont stop! not if your life depended on it!" she gasped and whined as he went in and out of her like an elevator.  
Lucy used her diclonious hans to rubs his nipples. They got harder with the harder she rubbed them. He smiled in delight and his nose bleed on Lucy's face.

"Sorry" he said "I just I got too excited heh heh heh." he continued to make out with her with his long tounge. "Lu-kun I'm going to flip you over and do you doggy style."

"I'll love that!" she gasped! And so he flipped her over and did her doggy style. He held onto her horns like as if she was a bull and rode her through the air.  
She shoved her diclonious hands up his ass and he screamed through the ass it was so good! Ho moaned and yelled! It was the best he ever had.

"You better watch out Lucy. I'm going to cum all overy you if your not careful!" he said!

"If Reicheru could see us righ tnow she'd be so pissed!" Lucy chuckled.

"OH MY GOD!" Goku screamed and he came in the sky sending liquified pleasure all over the townsfulk below.  
He gently took Lucy down and landed them both on the edge of the boathouse. "It's nice we got to celebrate our honeymoon early, isn't it?"

"That's right" lucy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I can't wait for the wedding tomorrow. Reicheru's going to pay for being the little brat she is." Goku smiled and laughed. Lucy laughed and they made love for the rest of the evening.


	19. Chapter 19 Rain on Your Parade

wheeeeeeeew! thank god it's finally chapter 19~!  
AREN"T WE EXCITED! I AM!  
sorry lol, little hyper because my new episode is taking tons of images to make.  
i'm very tired -.-  
It's usually only around 60 but this is super detailed so yeahhh~ a few people complain about my Japanese FINE i will include more into my story I could translate this all into Japanese if I had to :/  
-

Chapter 19 - Rain on Your Parade

"Comon lets go. We should be getting to the bride's shop as soon as possible. I know what I want to wear and I think i'll look super cute in it." Reicheru smiled her haid and closed her eyes.  
"There might be stuff you guys will like too Yuki-chan and Minna-chan." Reicheru took their hands in a soft weeping motion, like a bird flying lowly, and they began to walk out of the dark forest.

"I'm so happy your memory is back Minna-chan. we were really worried about you!" Yuki smiled at her.

"T-Thank you for all you did for me. Especially you Rei-kami. I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't b-been for Reicheru and willing to fight Luka Megurine. It's a pity she had to die, she sounded so beautiful." Minna said.

"Of course not as beautiful as your voice Reicheru. I didn't know you had it in you. but deep down I did." Yuki said. A noise sounded quietly. Like a rusting through the bushes.

"Ohkami...oh god..." Reicheru whispered and dry leafy whisper like as if her throat was crusty and covered in hard dirt. "I know this sensation. I KNOW who this is."  
He stepped out of the bushes, his red coat long and torn in many places like as if he were to have been in a battle with hungry dogs. His smiled was twisted like the mean dick he was. His long tounge slipped through his vampire teeth like as if to say konnichiwa.  
It was fucking Alucard again (his Japanese name is Arukado).

He laughed like a mad man! He took off his googles to look at the three young girls in front of him. "Well, well, well. Yuki it's nice to see you again." He smiled.

"I wish I could say the same." Yuki looked at him coldy back with the essance of an iceblue.

"Hmh. Ahhh cousin Reicheru Ketsuekineko-Oni, how are we today? I see you've been drowning your post partum depression in blood and fear. How's being a mother? How's being knocked up at the age of 17 feel?"

"At least I've been with a woman" Reicheru hissed.

"I've gotten laid more than you shunshine." Alucard whiped his long black hair out of his deep crimson eyes. "I'm still one of Sesshomaru's henchmen and he wants you dead. To be honest, I might actually miss you when your gone but I rally have no choice."  
He pulled out his gun and aimed it between her lusty golden eyes, "night night."

Suddenly a car burst through the trees and flattened Arukado like a steamroller. It was the same familiar white car they had seen parked at their school every day. The window rolled down and he peaked his head out, smiling at them and removing his sunglashes.  
"Top of the evening girls. I saw three young girls deep in the forest looking lost so I thought I should stop by and if I could do anything to help them and it turned out to be you three! Haha! What are you guys doing?"

They all bowed "K-Konnichiwa Sensei Hanayubi." Minna spoke softly like the fur of a baby rabbit. "We had just finished some business here and now we were going to go to David's buraidaru (David's bridal) to get some maid's dresses."

"Oh? Who's getting married and who's the lucky man?" Sesnei Hanayubi said and continued to drive the car.

"Reicheru's father." Yuki said.

"And that bitch Lucy!" Reicheru chimed in.

Sensei Hanayubi looked surprised "Oh you mean that quiet girl in the black of my class? I never thought she was all that bad. She's had a tough life you know."

"Getting with someone's father is LOW I KNOW she's doing it just to annoy me." Reicheru said and crossed her arms leaning back on the seat.

"There's nothing wrong between the older man and a younger lady such as yourself. All love is pure and there should be no boundries."

"Easy for you to say Sensei." Reicheru sighed.

"Hey Reicheru" Minna-chan said, "He's kind of cute."

"You shouldn't say that about your teacher." Sensei hanayubi said and laughed.

"NO I was talking about Reicheru's cousin."

"Please dont' say that about him." Reicheru said.

They all got hungry so they decided to stop at the local Ke Efu Shi to get some friend chicken and hopefully a soda. They made their order: a bucket of special ke efu shi crispy chicken, mashed potatoes, baked beans and pepsies.  
They drove up to the counter and he was their in a red apron and a little hat.

Yuki-chan rolled down her window, "Kouta-san?" she said "What are you doing working here? Have you been doing this for a while?"

"Uhh..." he said, "yeah for a while. Did you order the crispy chicken basket with the mashed potatoes and and basked beans and three pepsies?"

"Yes we did." She smiled.

"Hey Lucy told me that her and your dad are getting married, Reicheru. Is it true?"

Reicheru's eyes wattered with blood red tears "It's true. That stupid bitch. I dont know what to do to stop her."

"Yeah she can be pretty rough. It's because she's retarded and has brain damage and nobody likes her." Kouta said.  
"Hey, I gave you a special gift inside of your Ke Efu Shi meal." He handed them the bag of food.

"Thank you." Reicheru sighed. She took the bag and they drove off. "Hey what's this?" Reicheru put her hand in the bag and pulled out a music box. "What do I use this for?"

"I-I don't know!" Minna chan looked at it and thought. "Hey S-Sensei. We want to go to David's buraidaru if that's okay with you? Right?"

"Sure thing I'll drop you guys off there."

"Thank you." All three of the girls said at once.

They were at the bride shop, they saw lots of beautiful dresses. Some were green some were pink and some were ugly. Reicheru stumbled upon a pinkish dress with light pink ruffle trim on it. It had no sleeves (the dress she wears at the end of my videos).  
"Hey, this is beautiful! I need to go try this on in the changing rooms." Reicheru looked at the dress in beauty.

"See you in a bit Reiche!"

In the stall Reicheru came into her dress easily. She easily got it over her curvy thighs and small waist. Suddenly she heard a faint crying on the other side of the stall. It was a cry of pain and agony.

"Hey who's in there?" Reicher leaned up against the stall wall.

"None of you fucken business!" it was Lucy's voice (her name is Rushi in Japanese). "Ever since I was born i've been hurt over and over again. My parents left me and some boys beat my puppy to death and my friend got shot."

"You don't understand." Reicheru hissed through her teeth like the angriest snake, "I killed my mother. My father want's me dead. I have a demon that lives inside me. Many people want me dead. Do you know how it feels to be me? Do you have ANY idea what it feels to be be?"  
"It's going down at the wedding. You both are going to pay for being the heartless cruel people you guys are. Hmh. I look good in this dress. Probably better than you."

"Shut up."  
Reicheru sat up and was walking out the door when Lucy said, "see you in hell, bitch."

Reicheru turned around and opened her golden eyes, her lips rosy red and she said, "I'm already in it." 


	20. Chapter 20 He's Baack

episode 4 is going to be done very soon please submit any fan art soon!  
im so tired but i must write...

Chapter 20 - He's Baack

"Did you pick out your dress Reicheru?" Minna-chan asked. "Whoa that looks very beautiful!"

"Nyu! Do you really thik so?" Reicheru blushed and twirled around her in dress. "Should I be worried about showing up the bride?" She smiled and laughed because she was kidding. She wanted to show up that little bitch.  
They went to the counter and they all paid for their new dreses. They were really excited! Yuki felt very beautiful in her white sleveless dress with a pink heart in the middle and a pink miniskirt. At the counter was Miku.  
Her long green pigtails flooded over the counter like a waterfall of green. It covered her papers and she had to brush them away.

"Shit this hair." Miku continued to brush it off of the papers. "What would you laides like?" she asked in a sweet fruity refreshing tone.

"Were buying these." She dropped the bag of dresses onto the counter. "This should be enough?" Reicheru reached into her pocket and pulled out $50.

"Sure thing." Miku said. "What a pretty dress. Are you getting frisky?"

"No we're going to a weeding. My dad's." Reicheru said in a dark voice, dark like night sky.

Miku's face lit up and she said in a cheerful tone! "Oh how cute! Daddy's little girl is going to his wedding and seeing him get married?!"

"Shut the fuck up it's terrible."

"Oh...I see/" Miku blushed red. She rang up her total and gave Reicheru her change. "See you ladies later! Good luck at your dad's wedding!"

"She doesn't understand." Reicheru shighed.

"Yeah..." Yuki-chan mumbled in a tiny muffled voice.

"Hey" Minna-chan said. "we should invite Rin and Shippo! I bet they'd get a blast out of what we'll do to your dad."

Reicheru deviously looked at Minna and smiled. "definately! They love to come! Come on lets go!"

The three of them stood at the door of the blue-painted house with white trim. It was Rin's and Shippo's house. Reicheru pulled the rope that sounded the bell that rang through the house, warning the owners that someone was at the door.  
Rin and Shippo came to the door, both of them were wearing pink bathrooms. Rin had her arm around Shippo's waist and she kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Reicheru, Yuki and Minna-chan. What are you guys doing here?" Shippo smiled. "How's Uncle Inuyasha's baby?"

Reicheru looked distant like as if seeing something far off. "She's gone away now. It rather breaks my heart but that's not why we're here."

"Oh." Rin looked surprised. "Then what is going on?"

"I want to cordially invite you to my father's wedding." She sighed.

"Why would you do that? You hate your dad!"

"I'm going to RUIN his wedding. I want you guys to be there to see it."

"How does he feel about you haveing a child? I wish we could have children but we both prefer being women." She rubbed her belly and sighed.

"I really wish we could, honey." Water filled Shippo's eyes and tears of sadness slowly rolled down her cheeks. Rin kissed her gently on her lips.

"So would you guys l-like to come to the wedding?" Minna blushed and asked.

"Hell yes!" Rin slammed her fist down into the table "I want to see you bring this jackess down, hard!" Her eyes beamed bright and her hair moved with her action.

"Alright then!" Reicheru put her fist up in the air "Nya on! See you at the wedding!" The three girls waved goodbye to Rin and Shippo as they left the house and Rin and Shippo left them at the door.

Yuki, Reicheru and Minna were back in the car. They were busy discussing the wedding and what they were going to do ot get Reicheru's father back! They were really excited and ready for tomorrow.  
They were driving down a beautiful road, there were trees on both sides and the petals were falling over the car and getting stuck on the winsheild. Through the trees they could see a figure. The figure got closer!

"H-Hey, what the fuck is that?" Minna-chan screamed "jesus! it looks so disgusting! I can't bare to look! she looks dead!"

Reicheru studied it with her eyes. That dead girl was Kagome! Her flesh was rotting and her hair was messy with blood. it looks like she had been dead for a thousands years and had just recently came back to life for revenge."RUN IT THE FUCK OVER!" She took the weel and creamed Kagome!  
Blood squished onto the road and one of Kagome's eyes poped out. "I think she's dead." But she wasn't. She put her boody hands all over the car and got up to the car window.

"Hey" Kagome whispered, "I heard you guys for looking for Sesshomaru. I know where he is. The asshole did so much shit to me. I'll tell you where he is. Hes in cave Kurokami." She looked at Reicheru. "Wait a minute. You're that bitch who had Inuyasha's baby! Why did you do that?!"

"What I do with the people i love is none of your business! You didn't take your chance to have him and now he came to me. What can I do? I've known him longer than you and I have loved him almost longer."

"Bitch i will kill you!" Kagome raised her hand towards Reicheru to scratch her! Suddenly her face was blown clean off! her loose skin sagged and feel off her face.

Everyone gasped! Alucard wiped around his cape and faced towards Reicheru. He was holding a gun pointed towards where Kagome's head was. "Head shot, bitch." His crimson eyes flashed like fire.

Reicheru didn't even shake. "Really? You're still around. No wonder you were such an annoying cousin." She brushed her turquoise bangs out of her face. "What do you want now?"

"I'm not even going to bother killing you. you are the biggest pain in the ass to kill. So what are you up to? Going to daddy's wedding?"

"I was going to ask you that. I'd love to see your reaction to his downfall from my revenge." Reicheru blew off her nails.

"Why the hell should I go? I bet you can't do it."

"I bet I can! If you come and watch could i do a favor for you?"

Alucard pulled off his gloves and sighed, "sure. Sounds really good. What are you offering."

Reicheru smiled deviously. "Weeeeell since you have SUCH a hard time getting women...nyeeh...how about you date Minna-chan?" Rei giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

Minna waved her hands back and forth quickly! "Reicheru, no! I cant do that! I'm to scared! Your cousin...I..."

"It's a deal!" Alucard licked his lucious lips and shook Reicheru's hand signafing and confirming their deal. He smiled at Minna-chan. "We'll have a good time. It's a date before the wedding." 


	21. Chapter 21 Doom's Date

not feeling well right now, I think i have a cold ^/^'  
anyway sorry 4 asny delays *sniff*  
(i actually am snifing alot)  
NYA~ON!  
-

Chapter 21 - Doom's Date

It was the day of the qedding. The day of ultimate tears and hate. Reicheru woke up with many bad feelings and regrest and a deep dark feeling in her heart where it used to be. She sighed and looked a tthe golden sun, the sun that was there from the beginning of time.  
Thinking of everything she began to cry, but then she felt her arm brush against something. She opened her golden and blue trimmed dhrry covers and saw a little face beneth them. It was Elaine's! she threw back the covers even more and picked her up. "Nya!" she said squeezing her.

Elaine groggily opened her red eyes and speaked like a kitten. "oh Oka-san your so squishy!"

"honey I'm so glad you're here!" Reicheru rocked back and forth and held her. "I thought that maybe I'd never see you again. baby, I haven't known you for too long but your still my aka-chan. Aishiteru, Tenshikuzu."

"Aishihteru to you too Oka-san. Nyu! Is the wedding kyo?" he big red eyes bugged and shined.

"Hai kyo desu ne. It's a really sad time for me, but it could be the greatest."

"Gaahhp!" she squished her face with her kitty-fists and feel into Reicheru's chest and Reicheru laughed. She tilted her green head and looked up at her mommy. "It'll be okay Oka-san. Grampas bad. He won't get away with what he's doing."

"That's right dear. And neither whill Lucy." she kissed her on the forehead.

"I hear auntie Minna-san is going on a date with uncle Arukado!" her faced wiggled into a squint "nyuuuuuuuueeww! Are they going to kiss?"

"I sure hope not. but I guess he isn't that bad." reicheru was severly confused when Elaine got up and started down the hall. "What are you doing aka-chan?"

"imma gonna go tease auntie minna-san!" she ran into the living room swaying back and forth like a green boat with legs. Minna was swearing a pale blue little dress. "Minna-san." she tugged at her blue dress, "are you going to make sweet love to uncle Alucard?"

Minna's eyes bugged "Wh-what the fuck just came out of you? No! Where did you get such an ungodly idea like that?"

Yuki came out wearing a towel she took the towel off and snapped it at Minna's butt causing her to yelp, "mind your language around the child. She owns me and I am her protector." Tenshikuzu ran up to Yuki and hugged her leg. "I will progect you no matter what." Yuki smiled.

"Alright you two. I'm going now." Minna said as she walked out the door "me and Alu-san are going to Les Tacos."

Reicheru came out and waved "be home by 6:30, the wedding is at 7! Nya~on!"

"Nyuuu!" Elaine waved.

He drove up in a sexy black and sleek chevy. It was high off the ground and had big wheels. Alucard peeked his head out of the window and shmiled. "Hey Minna-kun. You ready for a good night and some hot ass burritos?"

"If-if your trying to make this better with human, it isn't working." Minna scoweled and sighed. "We better get this over with." she began to step up into the big car and he held her hand, pulling her into it.

"My, you look very lovely." he smiled with his vampire teeth hanging out. "I can almost eat you up." Minna looked worried. "I wont." They pulled up and Les Tacos and there was Korra at the door again greeting all the customers.

Korra waved, "Hey you two! Lookin cute." she winked "I have a special seat over her for you guys." She lead them to a booth with hearts strung over it, next to a radio where love songs were played in spanish and Japanese. "I'll come tight back for you guys, kay?"

Minna-chan blushed, "M-My this is lovely." They were sat down at the table. And they looked at the menus.

"What are you doing?" Alucard peeked over to see Minna's menu.

"I like to check the health values to see if what i'm eating is good for you." she blushe dand looked uneasily away.

"You live to safely you poor girl. I'll show you many adventures and take you many places. I bet with a big of adventure you'd turn into a smokein adventurous wife."

"Is that all your looking for in me? Don't you think you should calm down?" she sighed and continued to look.

"Hey cutie, I'm mostly playing with ya. I'm not like that." he blushed a little and moved back to his menu. "I think I'll try the everything wet burrito."

Minna looked at the heath values for the everything wet burrito, "jeez! This thing is really bad for you! A-are you sure you want to stick that in your mouth? Fatty cheese, deepfried tulips- does that say fish shaped toxic waste!? Hell! I-I wouldn't touch it with a 10 foot pool."

"With a 10 foot poll? If that 10 foot poll is my tounge! I think it looks so delicious! Come on Minna-kun. At least try it once." Alucard smiled and nudged her with his pointy elbow. "You know you want it. I can tell it in your purple jewel eyes."

"Alright lets make a deal. I dont' want to pay for a two big nasty burritos and what so, we'll get one ginormous one and we'll share it."

Alucard layed down his wallet, "chivilry may be dead, but I'm paying for this dinner. Still, I'd love to share one with you." his red eyes beamed and he licked his lips.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting! What would you two like?" Korra came around in her cute maid's kimono and pen and paper.

Alucard cleared his throat, "one big, ginormous, hideously messy and wet everything burrito. Extra cheese and two pepsies."

"My what a big order! you two are going to explode and send wet everything burrito all over the customers."

"Better than bloody placenta." Minna laughed in thought of Reicheru.

"don't make me sick, dear. That's my cousin." Alucard rubbed his face and took off his gloves.

Korra laughed, "I'll be black!"

Alucard took his gloves off and grabbed a tortilla chip filled with salsa. He reached his hand over and hovered the chip in front of Minna's mouth.

"W-what are you doing?" Minna bluushed. "is that for me?"

"Open." he opened his mouth and said, "Ahhhh. Like this see?" she could see his pointy tounge and she nearly barfed. But it was still really sweet.

Minna opened her mouth, "a-ahhhH!" he placed the chip into her mouth and she crunched on it. She did the same to him and laughed and he wrapped his tounge around the chip and took it into his mouth like a captive.

Korra came bakc with a big sopping wet everything burrito, "Here's your order you two! Awwww! That's so cute!" She lowered the burrito down to their table. "see yo guys in a bit! Enjoy your romantic burrito!"

They both waved! "Thanks!"

They smiled at each other, tearing off bits of the burrito and swallowing them down fast. It was the best they ever had! Burrito juices poured down their cheeks like waterfalls. Minna covered her face iwth her hand and laughed.

"Oh man!" she said. "This is freaking delicious! I never wouldn't tried it if it weren't for you. I had a pretty good time today." She took another mouthfull of burrito, "oh man I love Mexican food. I dont kno what they do to peanuts to make them so good but it's really great in here!"

Alucard spit out the burrito! His eyes bugged out and his face turned wild with red "WHAT?! PEANUTS!?"

"What's wrong!?" Minna yelled and put her hands on him.

"NO NUTS CAN GO NEAR MY MOUTH ESPECIALLY PENUTS!" Alucard shot up like a jack in the box and vomited like the exorcist girl. "OH GOD!" he screamed and his face turned puffy and lumps appared on his cheeks!

"That's why I always read the health warnings!" Minna cried tears of worriedness. "You'll be okay!"

"Oh god! I remember the first time I drank the blood of a boy who had a peanut butter and jelly sandwitch. Damn that was terrible." he started coughing up blood. "Shit!" He threw up some blood on a man's shoes.

"Becareful where you aim your face! That's damn gross!" the man slapped Alucard across the nose

"You-your next." he coughed and wiped his face of the blood. sweat and tears were streaming down his face.

"What the hells happening?!" Korra ran to them. "The hell! Alucard I'm calling you a hospital!"

The ambulance came and took Alucard away in a gurney. Before he left he wrapped his fingers around Minna-chan's fingers. She cried.

"Hey Minna-kun," he said in his dark vampire voice, "see you at the wedding."

Her voice trembled, "o-okay Alu-kun." 


	22. Chapter 22 Strange Music at the Wedding

sorry 4 the long wait! was really busy with episode 5 oh my god I can't find male voices!  
but, all the animation is done expect it soon :)  
now for what we've been waiting for (but definately not the last chapter)...  
-

Chapter 22 - Strange Music at the Wedding

Minna got back from the hospital, worried. she was still in her beautiful blue dress and she was ready for the wedding.  
Lots of people were at the wedding including Korra, Shippo, Miku Hatsune, Rin, Inuyasha, Denmark, Yuki, Elaine, Aza (fyi: from the fanime based on a real person), Germany, Kikiyo, Kouta, and others. They all look disturbed and uneasy because of the evil immitenating from Goku (Reicheru's frather if you don't remember).  
The theme of the wedding is night blue and blood red they actually look rather beautiful together but not as beautiful as the clouds in the sky above the whole wedding. Goku and Lucy looked lustily into their eyes and smiled, feeling the pain from everyone around them.  
Reicheru was standing off in the corner, looking through the croud and her silky turquoise bangs at them. Her soft furry ears twitched with anger at the scene it made her sick to her stomach. The bell wrung and everyone sat down in their seats, waiting for the groom and bride to make their speech.

"Reicheru-kami, you're here!" Yuki exlaimed. she grabbed her and held her tears streaming down from her pale soggy face.

"Of course I am. Who would miss their own father's weedding." Reicheru smiled sarcastically, "I swear to Kami when this is over I'm going to rip him to shreads like wet toilet paper. Maybe I'll shit on him too."

Yuki giggled "I wish you the best of luck, Im sorry for you, lots." she shook her beautiful silk golden hair, it blew in the breeze like the most beautiful blonde and blood waterfall. Her blue angel eyes shed crystal tears, crystal tears that would be worth millions but worth nothing in the hands of evil.

"Everything will be put to right. This is our live. We weren't put on this earth to suffer for all eternity and never feel the steamy embrace of love or eat food or die, we were put here to make a difference and make the world better. If it werent for my father I wouldn't be the person I am helping everyone and making a difference throughout the world. Withtout that bastard father of mine, I wouldn't have learned who is wright and who is wrong where we go in life, who to love, what my calling was. I may be a demon a cat demon none the less, and a vampire, I may be the most HARTED person on this planet right now but if I odn't know what love is then Kami help me. Today will not be the day I let my will down, bend or break, today is the day I will survive and show everyone in the wold who I really am- my power. The power of love. The power of truth." Reicheru's eyes swelled with tears at her own words, "Even though everyone might think I'm doing this for the wrong reasons I'm not being selfish! I have a child to care about and nothing will stop me from protecting the one I love. THIS is how I love and THIS is the day I will take the power backf rom my dad and prove myself to the wrold."

"I've watched you grow up Reicheru and I am proud of you. Remember who you are and your calling. Don't let anything get in the way of your destiny." Yuki put her hand on Reicheru's shoulder and they knew they were the most connected friends ever.

"I have a trick up my sleeve." Reicheru glared and smiled at the same time like a kabuki mask.

Goku tinged his wedding glass. "Sit down good folk!" Goku smiled like a devily asshole he was. He twidled his fingers and fudged with Lucy's hair. She smiled at him, a toothy sick grin. Immediately everyone sat down in a hurry.  
"I'm very happy you all came to my wedding" he said, "you don't know how much this means to me...reall, don't clap. I know you all can't contian your happiness." Everyone glared at him in disgust including Reicheru.  
"Now I know that I'm not the most handsome man in the world but I landed the most beautiful and hot woman here." he laughed and smiled. "But don't worry, it's not just the sex. She's the most strong and aggressive woman I know."

"Your not going to get away with this father!" Reicheru stood up from her white seat and pointed at him. "You don't realize what your doing! DON"T BE SORRY!"

He shook his blonde hair and smirked, "silly silly bitch. It's a weeding it's not illegal. Nothing can help you. Ah play the music! My new wife should be comming down the isle any moment now!"

She emerged fromt he bushes in a long with dress with no straps and white sleeves. She had a veil covering the horns that grew from upon her head. A broad smile covered her face and the wedding music was played.  
She came down the isle smiling and waving like the queen of England holding a bouquet of blood red roses. Blood came streaming frrom Reicheru's eyes like a waterfall of the most sickest pain. Lucy and Goku stood at the Microphone.

"I love you Goku-kun and no one can look at it." she glared at Reicheru. Smiling. She knew what she was doing. "We've been together for a few months now and I've been waiting for this day since I was a little girl. I wouldn't be happier...anyone else." she fake cried like a mean bitch. Shall we get married now?"

"Before the bells ring." reicheru stood up "I have my own speech that I would love to give to the bride and groom. The lovely bride and groom." Everyone clapped as Reicheru went up. They clapped unsurely not knowing what she was about to do. "Nya on..." Reicheru whispered as she passed by Minna and Yuki. Goku and Lucy were extreamly curious.  
Reicheru cleared her throat. "I've known my father since I was about 6. Why did i dnot say since I was born? I never really knew my father. I didn't know that he would be so heartless and sick to abandom and beat his own daughter because of what she was born with. But enough about me and my dad...we have dear Lucy here, too."  
Lucy's eyes widened. "Well" Reicheru continued, "I never fully understood why you were such a bitch in class to me and my friends and now your marrying my dad. Good for you. You only 17 and you're off fucking this ugly asshole whos most likey using you." Reicheru clapped sarcastically. "Really awesome Lucy. but I have a present for you."

"A...present?" Lucy felt a cold sweat down her neck.

Reicheru slowly pulled out a box. A beautiful box. She opened it and the most beautiful tune came from the music box. It was Lilium.

Lucy's eyes bugged oout and she fell to the ground, helpless. She gasped and wept, the tune was so beautiful and sad and it told her whole life story without saying a word. Before she knew it, she was innocent Mew.

"Lucy, baby! What about our wedding? What about destroying Reicheru?" Goku grabbed and shook her. "Lucy!"

Lucy looked at him with her big crimson eyes. "Mew?" She squeaked. "Mew!...Mew!" She scratched him and left a scar accross his face. She looked disgusted and afraid of what she was wearing. She threw the bouquet down in his face and stomped away off the stage.

The whole crowd stood up and cheered! They knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. Yuki and Minna beamed in happiness like children in the park. Mew came running to Reicheru and hugged her. She finally broke the spell. Mew had been trapped in the cold husk of Lucy, trying to get out. Lucy was taking over and finally she was free.  
"I'm glad to see you back to normal." Reicheru smiled "we can be friends again. Its been too long."

"Mew!" Mew agreed.

"Oh, Reicheru." Goku sang out, "your missing something."

Reicheru looked up and he was holding her daughter hostage! "You...YOU! I'm going to fucking kill you if you hurt her." Reicheru screamed!

"Mama! Get me out of here!" Elaine wailed as she was flown away into the dark sky. Reicheru's father laughing the whole time.

"Kami no!" Blood poured from Reicheru's eyes furiously and she tried to wipe it away but couldn't. "What...WHAT?" 


	23. Chapter 23 - Ritual Under the Rain

Episode 6 is going to revamp some thing s:D new intro!  
as 2 some of your questions why i call "nyu" Mew is because in the english version it is pronounced mew (i think) and also Elaine says nyu a lot and i don't want to get everyone confused lol

NYA~ON!  
-

Chapter 23 - Ritual Under the Rain

Reicheru watched as her duaghers green hair disappeared into the blue ocean vast sky. The world seemed to stop for a minute and the angles began to cry. Reicheru looked towards the floor like as if something were on it that she's focusing intensely on.  
Tears of blood and pain began to flow out of her cuticle, causing her eyes to turn red like she had a severe case of pink eye. Elaine was the only daughter she ever had and one of the only people she could trust the most. She was still her babby girl even though she rapidly aged within the second she was born. Now. She was gone.

Reicheru still facing the floor cried and squeeked,'It's all my fault. I got too cocky with revenge and forgot about what I needed to protect mostley. she may be god but she still nedds her mother and she's only a little girl." She wiped the blood away from her eyes and it smeared all over her face like paint that had been washed off but still left a hint of red.  
"I promised. Elaine, I will get you back and i will be the BEST mother there is too offer whether you can do things yourself or whether you can't. But first I need to get you black. Yuki, you can sense god because your an angel, please tell me where Elaine is."

"Alright Rei-chan." Yuki focused her thoughts on her powers and tried to sense where Elaine could be but she got nothing! "Reicheru, the spiritual powers won't let me search for Elaine. They dont' want to help you."

Reicheru screamed and stammed her foot! "Why not?!" blood squirted out of her eyes furiously!

"They don't believe that your a fit mother. THey want you to do something for them before they let my brain power through to connect to Elaines mind. The air is hot and thick with spirits. They are like a sharp bush. Too sharp for my mind to get through."

Reicherus lips parted and she let the hair slowly move between them and escape into the atmosphere, "What do I need to do? I am willing to do anything!"

Yuki's eyes widened: "You are not going to like it but I won't tell you because if you know you'd be discouraged." Reicheru smiled and nodded. "Yu see" Yuki continued, "There are spirits and there is god. Cod controls one thing while the spirits around her control other things. Elaine is the goddess of light and truth, as of I am the angel of light and truth and that's why we ended up knowing each other in this life. The spirits will want you to atone for your sins in order to get Elaine back. It may not pretty."  
"Rei-sama, we will need to take you to the temple of spirits and you will have to appease them. Are you pregared to do this?"

"Anything...Yuki."

"Mew!" Mew squeeked and grabbed onto Reicheru. "I want to come too! I feel connected to Elaine and I want to get her back if possible!" she looked up at Reicheru with her big, red eyes that had a hint of purpley pink in them.

"And I'll come too." Korra stepped up to them. "As I am an angel and you are the mother of god, it is my duty to protect you."

Yuki smiled, "it will be the four of us then, to travel to the temple of the spirits. Reicheru. Prepare yourself."

They arrived at the temple which layed deep within the heart of the forest hidden away by the tall threes. The air was thick and heavy with a subtle sense of overwhelming sickness and death. Reicheru's nose twitched at they approached teh place.  
SNIFF SNIFF. "I can smell blood." Reicheru said uneasily the closer they got. "I can feel and smeel the pain that perminates from this ruin of rock. What do they do here?"

Yuki sighed and looked at Reicheru, "I can't tell you or else youll run away. Your so close Reicheru don't spoil your chances." Reicheru nodded in knowlage.  
The outside of the building has carvings of fabulous birds with wings and sharp beaks. The birds resemble the angles though they weren't white like angles, they were tan because they were rock. Green vines wove in and around them and the building was quiet.  
As they stepped inside they could feel the spirits talking about them muttering unspeakable words like when the mean girls at school whisper behind your back like as if you can't hear them or know they're talking about you.  
Their steps echoed and rang throughout the room like tiny bells.

Suddenly, many voices whispered loudly to them. They all spoke at once saying "We know why your here. We know what you seek. Now will you stay strong, or will you be meek?"

"I'm going to stay strong" said Reicheru boldly. She took a deep breath in and the smell of blood was strong as it was comming from the end of a hall. "I will do anything to see my duaghter back in my arms. Please tell me where she is?"

"Why should we? You make quite an unfit mother. You can committed many crimes and you have made acts of selfishness. You have killed your own mother and you have killed many people and you have cheated on your love. Who are you to be raising god?"

Reicheru bowed her head, "I am sorry for everything that i've done but I am only 17!" Yuki and the others nodded in agreement.  
"Sorry? Are you truely sorry? I'm afraid the spirts call for punishment and rebirth. They only way your sins can be washed away is if their washed away with your blood and pain. The punishments are different for each element. God's element is light and truth. Youw ill have to atone for both light and truth, for you have spoken many lies and have darkness in your soul being a demon. Continue down the hallway and find your punishment."

Reicheru put on a strong face. "Yes. So I shall." The air was thick with the smell of blood, it was so overwhelming that it almost made even Reicheru nausious. The four of them traveled down the rest of the hall and into another room. There were torture devices hanging on the walls and gallons of blood splattered across the room!  
On the shelves where the lables "darkness" "earth" "water" "power" "trust" ect. They were the elements. The device that layed on top of the "trust" section of the shelves looked like a ice pick. On the handle it said "ear". Lucy, Korra, Reicheru, and Yuki shivered as they walked past them. Reicheru was dieing on the inside, waiting to see what would lie upon the "truth" and "light" shelves.

Finally, near the end of the room they came across the "truth" shelf. A white blood stained cloth lay upon a object of some sort. Reicheru sweated and looked at Yuki. Yuki nodded. Reicheru reached out her hand and pulled the cloth away from the object.  
It was a mask. But unlike an actual mask it didn't have anywhere you could see out of, the eye holes were covered up. Reicheru picked up the mask and looked at it. Slowly. She turned the mask around to look at the inside. Her eyes buldged out and she began to cry. There were two large nails where the eyes go!

"I can't do it!" screamed Reicheru and threw it on the floor and it make a loud clank. She collapsed to the ground. Mew picked up the mask and looked at the inside, there was a label that said "blinding mask".

Yuki grabbed Reicheru by the arms and knelt down to her and spoke softly, "you know what you has to do and I know you'll do it." Mew handed the mask to Reicheru and she grabbed it with dispelasure.

"Should...I close my eyes..." Reicheru speculated. "Yuki...should I..." before she knew it she was pushing the mask into her face! The bloody nails peirced her open eyeballs and sank into her skull. "AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the most demonic and painful scream came from Reicheru which roared throughout the temple. Lucy and Korra covered their ears as Yuki wrapped her arm aroound Reicheru's shoulder.

"Just one more punishment to go and you'll pay for your sins Reicheru. I'm sorry. It has to be done."

"IT HURTS. IT HURTS!" blood ran down her cheaks and onto her breasts and heart. "NO! I CAN"T- I CAN"T!"

"Come on Reicheru." Yuki and Korra took her by the arms and legs and dragged her to the next punishment.

"Whats going to happen to me?! Please tell me! WHAT"S NEXT?" Reicheru cried and kicked with the mask still loged in her head.

"I can't tell you Reicheru. I can only help you! Be patient. Just survive through the next punishment, I can stop the bleeding." Yuki smoothed out Reicheru's hair. Reicheru foamed at the mouth and slaliva ran down the corners of her mouth and choked her. She was increadibly scared, just waiting in the darkness to feel what would happen to her. There was no way out of it. It would happen.  
The forced her to stand up against the wall and they took her arms, tieing them to the next device. They tied her legs to the wall.

"Don't do anything more to my face. Please." Reicheru sniffled. Yuki caressed her face with her hand.

"No." Yuki said. "Not your face. Don't assist in this Mew. Only the angels can do this. We don't want to spoil your soul. We don't thiink you should even watch this." Mew nodded and covered her eyes.  
"Reicheru...this one's for light!" Yuki said as she pulled on a lever and Reicheru immidately felt her arms be pulled upwords.

"Agh!" she choked out. "What...WHAT are you going to do to me?!" she cried!

"To more pulls Reicheru!" Yuki paused for a moment and breath. She pulled the lever a second time. Reicherus arms streatched far over her head and she could feel the skin tearing all around the joint.

"Oh my kami! STOP THIS! STOP THIS NOW! DO IT, DO IT ALREADY YUKI!" her pleas came out broken and scratchy. The muscle in her arms was slowly ripping in half! "OH GOD! IT"S LIKE YOGA GONE TERRIBLY WRONG! DO IT!"  
Yuki finally pulled the trigger a third time and Reicheru arms ripped completly off, leaving nothing but her shoulders. Blood formed in a puddle at her feet and she collapsed once again, nearly fainting in pain. She could feel all of her lifes liquid drain from her body.

"Come here Reicheru! Reicheru...I'll stop the bleeding..." Yuki's faded voice sounded in her ears. They all helped Reicheru to her feet and walked her out of the temple.

"How do your eyes feel Rei-chan?" Korra asked her.

"Reicheru's face was covered in dry blood and spit. "Not as bad as they did. I'm used to crying blood." 


	24. Chapter 24 A Rainy Christmas, Some Rainy

Merry christmas! Joyeux Noel! Maligayang Pasko!  
God Jul!  
!Feliz Navidad!  
Meri kurisumasu!  
Krisamasa k? ?ubhak?man?'?m?!  
?ubha ba?adina!  
Shengdan kuaile!  
Nollaig Shona!  
Vesele Vanoce!  
meli keuliseumaseu!  
-

Chapter 24 - A Rainy Christmas, Some Rainy Tears

RING the first bell sounded throught the hells of Akuma no Uta Highschool telling the students to go into their classrooms as the snow fell down upon the grounds and knocking off the remaining leaves from autumn. Even though it was christmas they still had school because they needed to.  
Peach trees bent forwards like little old men with hunchbacks and arthritus, the fruit rotted and the ground was frozen. The trees were dead. A dead peach fell off one of the branches and rolled across the doorway of Sensei Hanayubi's math class.  
Inside the class there were our five heros and friends! Reicheru, Yuki-Chan, Minna-chan, Aza-chan, and Nyu/Mew-Chan (I'll be calling her Nyu for this because Elaine isn't really in this chapter) they were sitting together listening in on what Sensei had to say.  
You could smell it was christmas because some of the children ha dbrought cookies and other treats spiced with holiday spices! Reicheru and her friends were busy nibbling on some cookies that Nyu and Kouta made.  
Minna stepped up to the front of the class with a cookie. "oh hayo gosaimasu Sensei Hanayubi."

Sensei Hanyubi looked up from his math sheets and smiled, "Ohayo my dear. Merry Christmas." he proped his arms up on his desk and leaned on his folded hands.

"Meri kurisumasu Sensei." she looked at her green and red frosted cookie and held it up to him, "I thought that the best teacher in the world deserves a sweet treat on christmas."

"Oh..." he took it greatfully, "that thank you. The hollidays always seem empty to me but this is really nice! The best gift Ive gotten today. Thank you Minna-chan."

"Do itashimashite!" she bowed and smiled, going her merry way back on her desk.

"Hey Minna-chan," Reicheru said once she heard her got there (because she doesn't have eyes), "we have an idea of what we're doing for Christmas!"

"Yes," Yuki said, "well be doing secret santa! We each randomly pick a name out of a santa hat of names and then buy a gift for that person!" she clasped her hands together and her blue crystal eyes twinkled like satrs. "I LOVE Chrsitmas!"

"Alright then!" Aza boobed. Aza is another one of Reicheru's friends who is very tall with crimson hair (with a hint a purple tone), "lets get started gimme that santa hat!" she took the hat and fished her hands into it, "mmm hmmm hmmm" she smiled at them and then pulled out a name, "oooo" she said. "It's your turn Nyu-chan, you pick."

"Nyuuu?" Nyu looked at her and tiled her head! "Nyo! You'll look!"

"I wont!" Said Aza, "you should pick now." and she turned away.

"NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Nyu screamed and thrusted her hand into the santa hat! "hhmmmm!" She smiled and put the folded paper into her skirt pocket. "I know what I'll be getting YOU?"

"Wait who?" Reicheru said.

"I'm not telling anybody! Nyu! It could be you you, you or you!" She held the hat to the next person and they kept doing that until everyone had picked a person to give a gift to.

"I need help." Reicheru said, "I cant get the paper or read it. Can someone tell me who it is?"

"I can." Sensei Hanayubi was right behind Reicheru and he pulled a name out of the hat and read it to her, "hmmm your person is 'Denmark'." he whispered.

"What?! but...they aren't...in our..."

"What can I say? That's what it says. Merry Christmas!" he put the santa hat on Reicheru's head.

'Hmmm how can I get a gift for him?' She thought. 'I cant even see what his gift will look like!'

"Rats..." Reicheru sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, her voice delecate and whispery.

"I'm blind and have no arms...how will I pick a gift out?"

"It's okay Reicheru. Use your heart!" Minna said.

"You're right. Nya!" and that's what she did.

RING RING. The bell made it's lound sound again. It was time to go home.

"Lets meet at my house after school!" Aza announced. "well give presents then!" Everyone agreed and they all left.

Later on Reicheru was out shopping with the help of Rin and Shippo (they held onto her shoulder nubs to stop her from falling). It was really cold and Reicheru was wrapped up in a red and green scarf (it was around her neck).  
Since Rin and Shippo are dating they wore opposite colors! Rin wore a red outfit and Shippo wore a green outfit for the holiday. They walked along the streets with Reicheru, looking through the shop windows.

"What do you think Denmark-sama will like?" Shippo asked.

"Oh...uhum...something sportsy or warm." Reicheru thought. "Oh! How about a trench coat!"

"That sounds moe!" Rin chirped like a happy little bird and they went into a coat shop. As they looked around the clothes Reicheru rubbed her head up against them to see which ones felt the warmest. She sniffed them, too.

"This one feels good..." Reicheru smilled as she burried her node into a thick brown fur coat like a dog smelling something good on the carpet. "mmmm...Nyaaa...Yeah...Definately this one. It's perfect!" she squealed with joy.  
Rin got the coat and checked it out at the register.

"Is this all you want?" Asked Miku Hatsune. she folded it up and got it prepared in a box, "that will be twelve fifty."

"Whoa that's cheap!" Rin exlaimed.

Miku's teal crystal eyes buldged, "NO...one thousand and five hundered dollars." she nodded and her maid's headress bobbed.

Rin blushed "Uhhh...Reicheru...do you have that ammount?"

"Well...yeah...I got it for this month's work at the Yakuza. We've been slow lately." she thought about it..."Anything worth a smile on his face! Ring it!"

"Moe!" Miku grinned and rung it up.

Rin and Shippo were walking Reicheru outshite, going home to Aza's house for a Christmas party and opening presents. They fitted Denmark's jacket around Reicheru's shoulders to keep her warms and cozy.  
As Reicheru blindly made her way, she felt her foot gently bump something. "Ah!" Reicheru said startled, "What's that?"

"Oh be careful!" Shippo said moving her, "that's a little kid."

The little kid was very dirty - so dirty he was almost black- and skinny. He looked up at her with faded brown eyes. "I-I'm sorry m-mam I gots-s no shoes and I was in y-your way."

"That's okay." Reicheru said looking down in his direction. "What are you doing out in the cold anyway? It's feezing balls out here."

The little boy hesitated and looked away then he looked back, "w-well, I have no home m-mam."

"Not even on Christmas?" Reicheru's voice saddened. "It's awfully cold out."

"Yes it is mam...sorry again." he voice dimmed.

"Well hey...wait a minute..." Reicheru turned to her shoulder and bit the coat, dragging it off her body and towards the little boy. She leaned over and hung the coat over his head.

"I-i-is this for m-me?" he asked and Reicheru nodded. He took the coat and put it on, "it's like a house on me! it's huge!" he hugged himself in the coat. "Arigato!"

"Meri kurisumasu!" the three of them said and they left.

Finally they were at Aza's house! Festive lights were hanging off of the walls and merry christmas carols were playing in the background. People were smiling and drinking punch within the gingerbread scented rom.  
Aza ran up and hugged Reicheru, squeezing her really tight, "HEY REI-CHAN! Man, it's easy to crush you without your arms in the way. Meri kurisumasu! Aishiteru!"

Reicheru laughed and grinned, "aishiteru!"

"Ne Reicheru." it was Denmark's voice.

"Oh hi! How are you doing?" Reicheru said as he hugged her in a warm embrace of love and trust.

"Alright. You?"

Reicheru shrugged her nubs "can't complain much..."

Yuki took glass of wine and clanked a fork to it to get everyone's attention, "it's time to open gifts!" Everyone screamed in excitement and ran to the tree!

Yuki opened up her gift first. "Oh! It's from Aza!" she said and smiled. She pulled it out of the box, "it's a Kingdom Hearts t-shit!" She giggled and held it to her boobs. "Thank you!"

Aza clapped, "your welcome! My turn!" she took the gift, "Wow this one's from Minna-chan and it's pretty small!" she opened it up. "OHMYGOD! EARRINGS! Thank you!"

Yuki took a box from under the tree and held it up to Reicheru. "Use your teeth to open it. It's from me!"

Reicheru tore appart the package. "What is it?" Yuki stuck it in her mouth and she felt it with her tounge. Then, Yuki took it out again. "it's a crystal figureine of Rhianna! Thank you!"

"No problem!" Yuki replied and smiled.

"Reicheru, that must mean you've gotten me a gift!" Minna squeaked.

"What? No...I got Denmark for whatever reason." Reicheru frowned.

"Oh well...that's okay..." Minna said disheartingly with sadness.

"Me?" Denmark said. "Well well well."

Reicheru blushed and sighed, "I'm sorry. I gave your coat to a homeless kid. I didn't have anything warm on me and my scarf isn't much."

Denmark leaned in an kissed Reicheru on her sad red lips. "You're all I need for Kurisumasu." He held out a box and opened it. "I know you can't see it, but it's yoru gift. It's a diamond ring. WILL YOU MARRY ME REICHERU?"

"Nya!" Reicheru gasped and turned red, "what? Denmark...I...Yes!" she jumped into his arms and everyone cried in happiness.

They all cheered and hugged each other, wishing each other a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. After they had the party, they all went home.

Minna was walking alone, on her way home. When suddenly a figure stood behind her. He was coughing into his jacket and stepped up to her to greet her.

"Hey Minna-chan." he said. "Why do you look so down?"

"Secret santa got mixed up and I didn't get a gift. That's okay though I was with my friends for kurisumasu." She kicked the snow and wealky smiled.

"Heh...well...you gave me a gift earlier. So I thought I should give you one." He held out a little kitten with a blue bow wrapped around her neck. "I found her a while ago and took care of her. And as much as I love having her around, I think she'd be happier with you so...Merry Christmas."

She took the kitten into her arms and her face grew bright. "Thank you, Sensei. Meri Kurisumasu. Everyone."


	25. Chapter 25 A Secret in the Rain

HAPPY 25th CHAPTER!  
oh my god this hasnt been updated for such a long time ain sorry! )';!  
theres more sounds in here because reicheru is blind so Im simulating what she's hearing at times.  
i hope pple still read it. the story isnt over yet to all my followers and fans NYA~ON!  
-

Chapter 25 - A Secret in the Rain

it was just a few months after Christmas. Reicheru still hadn't mobed back in with Denny-kun because she had no arms and eyes. (he didn't want to take care of a blind armless woman so their weeding is waiting)  
Reicheru lie in her bed ashamed and sad. The sound of Denny's voice rand through her head "merrry me" it said. She couldnt' stop thinking about it. it was more beautiful than a baby bird, just hatched still tender and innocent.  
A KNOCKING WAS AT THE DOOR...but, it was very late at night and peple comming didn't make any sense. she thought long and hard about it. Using her slight brain powers she lifted herself up from the bed and stood up. Like a blind woman, she stumbled to the door going "Hold on who is it!" and a soft voice answered...

"I'm here to take care of you miss Ketsuekineko-Oni-sama..." it was a boys voice! he sounded so sweet, sweeter than the suger on a glazed doonut/  
Reicheru's heart percked up - she heard that voice but where?

Her big fat breasts flooped as she ran into the door and said, "Well I guess I'll let you in. Who sent you?" her cute little nose wiggled.

Her furry ears picked up his voice and he yet again queitly said because he's the shy sort: "I'm...im...Amirru, last name wa Nekono-Umekigoe. You can call me Ami. i heard that you are Critically Crippled and in need of a servant. Or a hosueboy that can lend a hand."

Reicheru was confused for she had not sent out oa notice about needing a little boy to help her with her no-hands "sure. That sound good!" she unlocked the doa with her teeth and let the bloke in.  
He was shaking and coughing, she could hear the secret rain pouring outside. The sounds of his feet wiping crap onto the welcome bat filled her trembling neko ears.

"may I get you some tea milady?" he smiled and cocked his head to the right.

"Yes Dozo" Reicheru thought but then her senses came to her, "wait, are you getting paid for any of this?"

"N-no!" the boy shook his arms like a todler shaking spaghetti on a fork, "this is all my own good will! I'm trying to get good karma."

"Oh is that all?"

"yes mam!" He took a pot of water and steemed it. "Sit down miss Ketsuekineko-Oni-Sama. I'll get you some sweet chamomille tea or maybe some green tea? Earl gary?"  
Amirru said this as he took Reicheru byy the nubs and guided her to the couch and sat her down.

"Oh, Ami I think it'd love some Earl gray!" she smiled and sunk into the cousions that huged her body like seran wrap around curvy meatloaf.

As he was preparing Reicheru's Early gray tea, he asked her questions about her life because he was interested, like, "so what is life like for you? Whats happening?"

"I'm soon to be married to my boyfriend Denmark, but he doesn't want to marry me right now because I don't have any arms or eyes."

"He sounds gnarly! Why wouldn't he want to marry you because of that! you need a man to help you even walk." He delicatly tipped the teabag into the tea.

"Well it's nut just like that. He's been through a lot. I cheated on him with my old friend Inuyasha and had his child who turned out to be god then my dad who's trying to kill me stole my little girl and to try to get her back me and my angel half sister (Yuki Shinkuchi) went to the Temple of the Spirits to make ammends which meant pulling my arms off and gauging my eyes out to save my daughter and that didn't really work, so the other day he asked me to marry him and that's why he's stressed."

"Oh, well that is a lot." Amirru nodded and sighed. He smoothly took the tea over to Reicheru and put the cup up to her mouth. "Open your mouth and prepare to suck some hot liquids down."

They continued like that and chatted about her life. Then Reicheru asked, "Whats your life like Ami?" She could hear him smile and slightly laugh.

"Oh..." he said, "I've never known my mother or father. Well i knew who my mother was but I never got to really talk to her. Im sorry about your dad. He sounds like a real wanker."

"You are what you eat!" They both laughed. "he eats dick. What have you been doing with your life?"

"I was thinking of being a scholar and learning how to be very smart but then I just ended up as a butler. Ummm Im rather poor. Please just let me live with you in your nice house and I'll do anytihng you ask of me. ANYTHING."

"Of course! I wasn't saying no lol. Now please just take me to bed and that will be all for tonight."

"Alright!" and so he did. He helped her up the stairs and tucked her into her bed. "Oyasuminasai miss Oni-sama." he turned off the light.

"Nyan!" she purred herself to sleep.

It was early in the morning and the lights of the sun seeped in through the windows and shun upon Reicheru's sleeping petite face. The phone rang. It was loud and obonxious. She used her feet to pick up the phone and sat it by her head.  
"Ugh hello?" she said, "who is it?"

"Oh its just my my darling." It was Denmark. His words spoke like sugar but his tone wasn't very happy. "Sleeping well without your arms?"

Reicheru laughed it off like a joke, "oh yea! When do I need them when I have a pillow? Heh." He nubs wiggled.

"What have you been doing today? Huh? What have you been up to?"

Reicheru was very confused like a chinese man in a place like england, "N...nothing? I haven't even woken up until now. Hey when will we get married?"

"When you get arms." and he hung up the foam.

"Nya! What the hell?" Reicheru cried bloody tears of pain and sorrow from her non existant eies. Suddenly the room to her door opened and someone came in.

"I just got back from shopping for you Miss Ketsuekineko-Oni. Here we've got parsely...onion...tomatoes...potatoes! Hey I can make us spaghetti tonight eh?" He took out a leek and smiled.

"I...I want to have arms again!" Reicheru cried and flaied her nubs. "My boyfriend seems to really take that to heart like having no arms ruins his image of the perfect women for a perfect wedding. Maybe it's because I won't be so good in bed anymore..."

"Oh!" Amirru ran over to her and hugged her, "you still have your mouth don't you? even though its filled with cat teeth." he laughed but realized his joke was a little uneeded, "I'm sorry im trying to maek you feel better. Miss Oni I know just the girl I can housecall that can give you arms. Im a friend of her friend. She's done wonders for his arm."

"Oh~! Really? You mean it?" she said groping his shirt.

"Hai. She's a little rough but I can make a house call and my friend will gladly pay her way over to Hapan. She'll make you a metal arm but I can ask her to put skin like material over it so it looks real besides the stitching at your joints. It'll move with your brain!"

"Can she get hear today?" Reicheru was smiling and a beautiful sparking tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. "Can she fix my eyes too?"

"Heh, one thing at a time. It would take a miracle. Now I'm going to make a call. She may arrive today but she could tommorrow so be patient!"

"Oh anything! Thank you so much Amirru! I'm glad you're my new bulter. this is the help i need."

Amirru went to the phone and dialed the number. CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK...RING...RING...RING. "Yes hello I believe I know your friend. Yes. Yes. Ah huh. I was wondering if you could provide your service for my friend? Please make her two automail arms and include some highly durable skin like material to go over it?"  
Reicheru could hear a woman spekaign on the phone and even though she couldn't see it, Amirru was smiling at her because he was getting the responses he needed.  
"Sugoi! That's fantastic!...Amirru Nekono-Umekigoe...What did you say your name was mam? Winry Rockbell? We'll see you." 


	26. Chapter 26 - Oh the pain of Automail!

Chapter 26 - Oh the pain of Automail!

It was almost two past four. The sun swayed in the distance and began to make its journey down fromt he sky, it was setting in golden haze. Shadows from the trees went to the right and across the sidewalks while the breeze creid int he autumn hair.  
Amirru was at the stove busy cooking some spaghetti in a big boiling pot while Reicheru waited at the window like a kid waiting for his icecream cone to be served.

"Are you sure you dont want to play any games Oni-sama? Time will not fly by that way the time fly by." he said smiling.

"No" reicheru sighed, "what games can i play anyway? you DON'T expect me to play I spy do you?" She shood her head and plunked it against the window, distressed and sad with pain and anger.

Amirru came to her with a silver platter that had the spaghetti neatly served on it. He sat down next to her and held up a fork with a twirl full of noodles and sauce and meat on it. "OKay Reicheru just open your mouth and trust me i won't stab your gums with a four heheeh. say ahh!"

Reicheru obediently opened her mouth and said "Ahhhh..." SUDDENLY THE FORK WAS JAMMED IN HER MOUTH! "agghhh, what are you doing?" she muffled through inches of spaghetti.

"Im feeding you what do you think?" He asked and he kept piling more and more spaghetti into her mouth. "Does it taste good Reicheru-sama?" She gargled a "mmhm".  
As he conintueouly shoved more and more spaghetti into her mouth the door bell rang. RING.

"Oh blimey, who could that be?" he gently put the fork and plate down on the table while Reicheru still struggled with chewing spaghetti in her mouth. He gaasped when he looked through the window! "Oh it's the automail girl!" he chirped like a little bird.  
Quickly he rushed the door open unlocking all the locks that kept them from going to the outside world. "Good morning my lady." he said taing Winry's arm. She wore a red banana over her head and a black tube top with a purple sweatshit wrapped around her body hips.

"Well hey, what's up." she said taking his hand and shaking like a hearty man. "Who is the girl in question of needing an automail? Ohhhh...I see..." she said looking at Reicheru's nubs. "Yeah you could definately use that."  
"I didnt JUST bring the materials needed for making an automail arm that looks authentic. I heard about her eyes and I decided to get some glass ones for her. Just so she looks normal ya know?"

"Uh kay thanks! Nya!" Reicheru screamed! Winry sat down in front of her taking out a wrench and preparing ot work on reicheru.

"Alright Rei-chan prepare yourself cuz typically when putting on automail people have a lot of pain? Kay?"

"I can handle anything." Reicheru assured."Ow!" she said as the first insition of metal was made.

"Well now see it isn't to weasy now is it?" Winry worked the wrench around getting the metal onto Reicherus left arm.

"WIRY! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE IN HERE!" Edward Elric burst in through the door, "man I nearly died of heat in the car."

"God damnit!" Winry screamed as she made a wrong move. Reicherus hair was all tangled up in her new metal arm like the spaghetti around that devil fork. "Look at what you done did shortie!" she threw the wrench at him.

"What happened?!" Reicheru cried! *jiggle*

"Oh bugger..." Amirru turned pale.

"Nothing much you just got your hair stuck in the automail. Well ive prepared for this." she Marched off into her bag and search for something. Winry took out a pair of long scissors and made a SNIP SNIP noise with them.

"Your not cutting it off are you?" Reicheru said cautiously...

"Its just a little bit of hair it will EVENTUALLY grow back right? Once i get your hair off of your head then i can work on pulling the remains out of your arm kay?"

"Be strong Reicheru." Amirrru assured.

"Sorry Reicheru..." Edward replied in a low dark voice.

"Oh oh..." wrinry took Reicheru's hair, "your bangs are stuck in here a little too. Their gonna be a bit shorter after this. Sorry." She took the scissors and started cutting away.

"IT's fine." Reicheru pretending. It wasn't really all that fine reicheru hated the htought of losing her hair and if she had eyes she would be crying a little.

SHQUICK SHQUICK...the scissors made their terrible noise as the cut into many strands. SHQUICK...  
"We're almost done." Winry said as she got around to cutting the back "Now I know I ain't no hair sylist but your going to look fine afterwards and short hair does you justtace anyway so don't worry your pretty little head."

"Yeah I'm sure it will." Edward smiled.

Amirru cleaned up the bits of Reicherus hair that was all over the floor. He flushed them down the toilet.

"now we need to put the skin on Reicheru's arm. it's not real skin its what they use to make Dildos." Winry added.

"What..."

"Nothing" She smiled. "Since there will be joined and the skiin will cause them to stiffen there willl be NO skin around the joins. Sorry. But at least you cant see it." Winry wrapped and cut the skin around the arms. "The skin will be stressed around the join and look funn- sorry 'bout that too."

"Its all fine for the sake of being able to use my arms again..." reicheru flinched as she was still Tender from the automail being put on her nerves.

"Alright!" Winry said excitedly and beamed at her own work. "Wow this is the first time ive ever done this and it doesn't look half-bad. They skin's rather durable so if you still want to fight you can but i suggest using protection. Try to move your new arm Reicheru."

Reicheru opened and closed her hand, while looking at it because she was used to looking at things even though she couldn't see. "Well this is working really nicely."

"Oh and for the final touch..." Winry forced Reicherus empty eyes sockets open and insterted two glass eyes. They were both orange and even looked like cat eyes. "I had them custom made because I knew your eyes were special."

"I have special eyes."

"Yup!" she ruffled Reicherus hair.

Amirru sat down beside Reicheru and started cumbing her hair, "alright Oni-Sama just sit tight for a little while. I'm going to clean you up and you'll be ready for anything. Even though you have your arms back Im going to stay because you still need help seeing okay?"

"Sure thing, I'm glad to have you here."

"Kay Edward we're going. Dont you EVER burst in on me with a customer every again okay?" Winry took Edward by the poneytail and dragged him out the door. "By Amirru, bye Reicheru! thanks for contacting me." She waved.

"Bye! and thank you!" they both said.

Later that evening Amirru left suspiciously early.

"What are you doing?" Reicheru said groggily half asleep.

"Oh I need to go somewhere..." He paused. "I promise I'll be back before you wake."

"Amirru..." reicheru cooed. "I may be going soon. I need to find my daughter. If I'm not black when you come back I'm sorry."

"That's perfectly understandable." He nodded. "Good luck where you go to get her?"

"I need to contact my friend Yuki to see if she can feel Elaine yet." Reicheru said that and then Amirru left.

Reicheru used her new fingers to ring up the phone dialing Yuki's number. RING RING RING RI- "Oh hey girlfriend!" Yuki's voice picked up. "I could sense that your automail is on."

"That's right its working great!" Reicheru smiled. "I was wondering..."

"-If I could feel Tenshikuzu? Yes I can! I know where she is Reicheru! We'll need to meet tomorrow. Your dad has her held captive on a remote island. I can fly you there."

"Good. Pick me up tonight if you can. I have a beating I want to set on that guy but if only Elaine's there we'll need to take her."

"Sure thing. I love you Rei-chan."

"I love you too Yuki-chan! Bye!" and Reicheru hung up. Reicheru continued to open and close her hand, feeling how odd it was to have macinery on her. She felt up the metal bits on her arm and sighed.  
"Oh well it isn't so bad," she said.

That evening Yuki came flying in her window. Her beautiful white wings flapped int he breeze like two sails in the sky. She landed on the window sill and smiled. "I've come for you Reicheru-chan."

"So have I!" A voice came from Yuki's back. "It's me Minna-chan! Hehe!"

"Oh!" Reicheru said rushing to her window in her nighty gown, "how are you guys?"

"Good." they replied and reicheru hopped into Yuki's arms. "Where exactly is the Island?"

"Its hardly far from here!" Yuki exlaimed. They flew over the town and Minna and Yuki spied on people in their houses and laughed on a guy sitting at his toilet reading Ecchi Ecchi Paradise. The cool air was nice and the stars twinkled beautifully.  
Soon a island came into view and gradually got closer to them! "We're nearly here." Yuki smiled.

"I cant wait to see my aka-chan!" Reicheru cried.

They glided onto the sands of the beach on the little island. Reicheru's ears perked up and she began to hiss. "Something isn't right here..." she said mysteriously like a detective whos found a clue. 


End file.
